Fraternizing With The Enemy
by Malfoy's Granger
Summary: Harmony Granger is the sister of well-known Hermione, and she's just as smart. Everything is going just as normally until she meets a certain boy who will change everything she's ever known of Hogwarts; including where she lives...
1. And So It Begins

Ch.1- …And So It Begins

"Harmony!" Hermione yelled from downstairs. "We're going to be late for the train if you don't get moving!"

"I'll be right down." Harmony retorted. Trying to pack everything with an annoying sister harping at her, did not make her pack any faster. _Hogwarts, _she sighed. After a grueling summer of doing absolutely nothing and listening to Hermione drone on and on about god knows what, she was finally going back to school. Of course, Hogwarts wasn't an ordinary school; it was a school that the children of Witches and Wizards, and the occasional Muggle-born, attended. It was a school of magic and Harmony couldn't wait to get back to her dormitory and back to her friends. It was the start of her fourth year at Hogwarts and she couldn't help but feel excited to start a new term. Shutting her trunk and hearing the click of the lock, Harmony called down to her father so that he could come, and move the colossal thing that held her personal belongings to the car.

Harmony finally wandered down stairs to the disapproving look of her sister. "It's about time."

Harmony just grinned at her, earning a scowl in replace of the disapproving look. "Next time pack in advance." was the clipped reply.

Harmony rolled her eyes, content on pissing her sister off, a great way to start the school year. "I'm sorry I have more of a social life than you, and that it requires more time and items to bring with me." Harmony responded, to which Hermione stormed off.

Their dad came downstairs, wiping his arm on his brow as he lugged Harmony's trunk down the stairs; why they had ever decided to live in a house with stairs was beyond him. He set the trunk down, panting. "Gosh Harm, what in the devil did you put in here?" Struggling with the trunk, he settled on dragging it to the car.

"Not much." She yelled, as she heard him chuckle from outside.

Her mom walked into the kitchen as her dad collapsed in a chair. "Is there anything left in your room, Harmony?" her mom laughed, handing her father a glass of water.

Laughing, she replied to her mother, "Just the bed and the nightstand, I think. I don't believe I missed anything else." Her parents laughed as Hermione came flying down the stairs, bag in hand, clearly ready to leave. Both of their parents were Muggles, meaning that they never had the chance to attend Hogwarts like their daughters. They had no idea what they were learning but they supported their education, even if it were a tad different than the normal students in London. Harmony couldn't fathom what it would be like if she couldn't do magic or to do spells like she was capable of, it was unimaginable, even after only three years of lessons; she wondered what she would have done without it, she couldn't even remember what she had done before she had attended Hogwarts.

Her dad called her and Hermione, knocking Harmony out of thoughts. "Let's get going so we can avoid traffic."

They both agreed, and then made their way to the front door. Her mother hugged them both fiercely, as she always did before they left her. Harmony stepped back, "We'll see you when we come home for Christmas, Mum." As much as she was excited to go back to school, leaving her mum and dad was hard. Meals at Hogwarts could not compare to what she felt when she was at home with her family, and it was hard to leave them.

"Of course, Harmony." Her mum replied, hugging her again. "Be safe and take care of yourself. You too, Hermione. Look after each other."

"I will." Harmony promised, as she ran out the door to get the front seat. No such luck as Hermione was already seated there, nose in the book, reading. "Really, 'Mione? You got the front seat last time…"

"First come, first serve." Harmony groaned and opened the door to the back seat. At least she'd have loads of leg room.

Pulling up to King's Cross station, the girls had just enough time to say goodbye to their dad and find a compartment before the train was scheduled to depart.

"Look out for each other, girls. Like your mother said, take care of each other. You especially, Hermione. I don't like you hanging with that Potter kid. Normal fourteen year olds don't face dark wizards, large snakes and escaped prisoners."

"No need to worry, Dad. I'll be fine." Hermione replied, laughing. "I think I can handle it again this year. Besides, if it wasn't for me and my incessant reading, Harry and Ron would have died three years ago."

Her father paled before regaining composure. "That's my girl." He replied, "Saving the boys." Hermione smiled. He turned to face Harmony. "You be careful too, no charming any boys while you're gone. Remember I know where my gun is stored." She nodded, giggling.

"Yes, Daddy. I'll let them know if I find any, that is if there are any good ones."

Her father nodded. "You know there aren't any good enough for you, Harmony."

She hugged her dad tightly and kissed his cheek. "Just you, Dad." She whispered.

Walking down the corridor, the girls concluded that all the compartments were full. They finally came upon Harry and Ron, who were in the middle of swapping summer stories, despite the fact Harry spent most of his summer with Ron.

"…so Fred then said it wasn't his fault and poor Mum couldn't find who it was that put the toad in her pie, so no one got in trouble!" Ron concluded, while both boys went into fits of laughter.

"Hello boys." Harmony chimed, as she sat down next to Harry.

"Hey Harmony." The boys chorused. Even though they weren't related, Harmony swore they were closer than Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers.

Hermione, not being acknowledged, huffed and sat down next to Ron. "Oh hey 'Mione." He added.

Harry asked the nagging traditional question of who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher would be as Hermione opened yet another school book to which she automatically stuck her nose in.

"Dad implied that whoever it is going to be is a famous Auror whose put half the prisoners of Azkaban in there." Ron stated, for once actually sounding somewhat intelligent. "Maybe they'll teach us Dark Magic." He mused, completely ruining his intelligent moment.

"Be practical, Ronald." Hermione said, using his full name whenever she was mad at him, or when he annoyed her. "You know we can't attempt Dark Magic at Hogwarts." She huffed.

Ron grumbled something that sounded along the lines of "know it all."

"You could go to Durmstrang if you wanted to learn Dark Magic." Harmony added, making Ron and Harry look up.

"Durmstrang? What or where is Durmstrang?" Harry questioned, never hearing of the place before.

Hermione pulled her nose out of the book she was reading to answer, "It's another wizarding school that is located somewhere very cold, probably close to Russia and Bulgaria. I read somewhere that their uniforms require gloves and fur cloaks."

"Exactly how many wizarding schools are there?" Harry added.

"I believe only a handful. There's Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and a couple in the States." Hermione rattled off, ending the conversation.

The trolley witch came by later, offering her assortment of chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties and acid pops, to which they all bought something. No one noticed Malfoy at the door until he spoke.

The train had left Platform 9 ¾ a few hours ago and during the whole journey, Draco had to endure the snoring of Crabbe and Goyle and also Pansy's incessant chattering in his ear. He had tried to reason with his father that there should be a different way for Purebloods to travel due to the fact that he shouldn't have to mingle with the half-bloods and Muggle-borns. His father had promised to talk to the Minister of Magic, but for the time being he had told him that he had to endure until they could come up with an alternate way of travel.

"Hey Drakey," He internally cringed at the nickname Pansy had given him, "when we get to Hogwarts, are you going to give me my first kiss of the year?" Pansy suggested, licking her lips, attempting unsuccessfully to look appealing to Draco, which she didn't.

Truthfully, he would rather kiss a Mudblood than her, but he would never voice that opinion. He looked at her and saw that the color had drained from her face. Well, now that was out of the way…

"A Mudblood? I'm worse than a Mudblood?" she screeched, loathing etched on every aspect of her face.

Draco decided to not lead her on, as if he would ever, "Worse, but let us not go into technicalities." He drawled.

"Drakey…" she whined, trying to wrap her body around his. He pushed her off and stood up. Why he kept her around, even he wasn't quite sure of the answer.

Without a further word, he shoved the door to the compartment opened and went to go find some sort of entertainment.

Before the train had departed from King's Cross, Draco had noticed a girl who reminded him of someone he knew, but he had no idea who the girl had been. He remembered her hair being the color of chocolate and silky to the point he imagined himself running his fingers through it while kissing her. Where did that thought come from? He didn't even know her first name and he was already imagining kissing her. For all he knew she could be some obnoxious girl who would fawn and cling to him like every other witch at Hogwarts. Shaking his head to clear the ridiculous thoughts, he continued down the train and decided that he would go torment Pothead and his two followers for a little bit. It would bring him great joy to harass them.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" Draco drawled. "If it isn't the famous Pothead and his two followers,Weaselbee and Mudblood."

"Sod off, Malfoy." Hermione said, not bothering to look up for the current book she was reading.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Mudblood." He spat, eyeing the brunette who dared to talk back to him.

"If you'd like, I can repeat what I did to you last year." She hissed, watching as Malfoy remembered how she had punched him in the nose; his father was not too keen to hear that he had been beat up by a Mudblood, and a girl no less.

"Don't you dare talk to Hermione that way!" Ron shouted, standing up, though falling short to Malfoy's six foot two height.

"Defending your girlfriend, Weasel?" Malfoy sneered as Ron turned a violent shade of red at the comment.

Harmony heard the commotion from outside of the compartment, coming back from the bathroom before she actually became a part of it. Opening the door, she saw a very red faced Ron glaring at Malfoy and Hermione, who was trying to read her book, but her face matched the same color as Ron's.

"Have we already started the bickering and name calling? Can't you wait until term officially starts?" Harmony asked, squeezing beside Malfoy to get into the compartment. She was too busy sitting down to hear his small gasp as she brushed past him, igniting something deep in the pit of his stomach.

Malfoy turned his head to get a good look at the person who had caused him such a current discomfort in his nether regions. She was the girl who he had seen earlier with the chocolate brown hair that he still wanted to run his hands through but restrained himself by balling his hands into fists at his side.

"Don't tell me you're competing for Weasel too?" Malfoy accused. Here he was arguing with Weasel and then this angel steps in and he all but loses his self-control. He took a couple inward breaths to regain his composure and awaited her answer.

Harmony laughed at the face that Malfoy had made when he asked her if she was after Ron. "No, I'm not one to go for red heads. I will leave that to my sister though." She emphasized, looking over at Hermione who had turned pale at the comment.

"Sister?" Draco internally groaned. If Hermione was indeed her sister then this girl was the other Granger, who according to most of the male population at Hogwarts, was in a completely different league of her own. Despite the fact that she was only fourteen, boys tended to gravitate to her because she not only looked older than she was but because she was more mature and independent than the rest of the girls in her year. She had a few close friends and was highly respected by the entire population of Hogwarts; not to mention the teachers adored her, even Professor Snape, and he loathed everyone.

"Hermione, the one you constantly call Mudblood." Harmony said, ignoring her sister's flinch. Despite the fact they were sisters, Harmony and Hermione were nothing alike. While Hermione's hair was beyond controllable, Harmony's had a more wave of a curl and a lighter shade altogether. Not to mention that the two sisters' way of dress was completely opposite of each other. While Hermione dressed in frumpy sweaters and long skirts, Harmony wore a pair of form fitting jeans and a pink peasant top that, to Draco, showed off everything very nicely. He could stare at her all day if he pleased.

"There's no way that you could even be remotely related to Mudblood." He sneered. He was still in a shocked state that this goddess standing in front of him was related to Know-it-all, annoying Granger. How had he not have known this before, he wasn't sure but he was sure that he wanted to "get to know her more;" who cared if she was only fourteen…

"Do you have a problem with it?" Harmony replied, cocking her head to the side and placing her hand on her hip at the same time.

"I do have a problem with that. It's a shame you have bad blood in your family. You could have been my next conquest." He said, plastering the Malfoy smirk onto his beautiful face.

Harmony scoffed. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last person on Earth. You are too full of yourself to realize that not every girl swoons at the sight of you."

"Pity." He said, voice thick with sarcasm.

"Besides, I couldn't go ruining your perfect Slytherin prince reputation, anyway." Harmony added, causing Malfoy's smirk to falter for a split second until he regained his composure, yet again.

There was still hope. "Are you saying that you won't date me because I'm royalty or because I'm in Slytherin?" he sneered.

"I'm saying I won't date you because you're a cad and I wouldn't ever date you even if you were a Gryffindor." She rolled her eyes.

"One day you'll fall for me, Granger. I promise you that. No one can resist me."

"Not even your mother, hmm?" she implied.

His eyes narrowed at her as he prepared to take his leave. "There's nothing worse than two Mudbloods at Hogwarts, no matter if one is hotter than the other." He sneered, as he watched a slight blush creep its way up Harmony's neck to her cheeks.

"Call me a Mudblood one more time Malfoy and see what happens." Harmony warned. "I'm pretty sure you'd leave immediately if I told you.

"Is that a promise?" He challenged, as her eyes in turn narrowed at him. _If looks could kill…_

She sneered at him, "Absolutely."

"Come by my compartment later and you can show me just what you mean." He implied, smirking at her. "And maybe I can learn your name, not to mention other things about you."

Again, Harmony rolled her eyes as Malfoy left.

He stepped out of the compartment pleased he had finally met the other Granger. _She would be his, make no doubt about it. He just had to figure out how to make her his own._

"Bloody git." Ron said, as soon as Malfoy shut the door behind his gorgeous body. Harmony scolded herself for thinking of him. She shouldn't. He had been her and her sister's enemy since the first year. How could she think of him as anything else, it wasn't right, but that's what excited her, thrilled her. His voice did that alone as it was a deep, husky tone that Harmony could imagine every girl swooning at. She could listen to him talk all day. Harmony shook her head to clear her traitorous thoughts.

"Calm down, Ron." Hermione replied, pulling Ron back down to his seat. "Ignore Malfoy. He's been getting on all of our nerves since first year. He knows what buttons to press with you." Harmony thought she wouldn't mind him pressing some of…again she shook her head. Fourteen year olds shouldn't be thinking of that, but hey, she was a lot more mature than the girls in her year anyways; why not think of that.

Ron sat down still muttering. "I know. That's why he's a bloody git."

While Hermione helped calm Ron down, Harmony took the time to simmer her own thoughts towards the youngest of the Malfoy's. "_Next conquest, my arse."_ She thought, _"I wouldn't sleep with him if he was the last man on Earth! Who does he think he is to make claims like that when he doesn't even know my first name! Cocky arse! Must be the Malfoy genes, always thinking of the girl he's going to snog next…" _

_Upsetting the Golden Trio and hitting on the untouchable other Granger sister, all in a day's work, _Draco thought as he made his way back to his compartment. He saw Pansy and Blaise already engrossed in a conversation as he opened the door.

"…I don't think she told me what house she was in." Blaise was saying.

"Unless she's in Slytherin, she's not worth your time." Draco drawled, bored of conversations involving girls of other houses.

"Draco!" Pansy semi-squealed. Being a girl you think she would know the etiquette of a squeal but it came out more like a strangled gasp. "I knew you still wanted me. You were just stressed about the upcoming school year, weren't you." She stood up and threw her arms around Draco, pushing her non-existent breasts against his chest. _Ew,_ he thought as he pushed her off.

"Pansy, go sit down." She whimpered as he went to sit next to Blaise.

"Where the hell did you go, or better yet, who did you go torment?" Blaise asked, knowing his best friend.

"I paid a traditional visit to the Golden Trio." He explained, a smug smile situated on his face.

"Why you waste your time on them still befuddles me." Pansy retorted.

"I'm surprised you know what the word _befuddle_ means, Pansy." Draco snipped back.

The whimper came out again as Pansy kept her mouth shut for a while.

"As you were saying..." Blaise nudged.

Pansy glowered at them but Draco took no notice, "About the Golden trio?" Blaise nodded, "Well, I made a pass at the untouchable Granger." He started.

"Who's the untouchable Granger?" Blaise egged Draco on.

"Know-it-all's younger sister." Blaise's eyebrow shot up at Draco's implications.

"Granger is related to the untouchable Granger?" Blaise inquired. Draco nodded. "She look anything like Know-it-all?"

Draco shook his head, "No, in fact she's pretty hot to be related to that thing."

Blaise eyed him, wondering what the blonde was thinking. "What house?"

"That's the downfall. Gryffindor, like the other one." Draco groaned. Blaise nodded his disappointment.

"At least I don't have to compete with her." Pansy piped in. Both Draco and Blaise looked at her quizzically.

"What are you talking about, Pansy?" Draco asked.

"For you, of course." She said, flipping her hair behind her.

Both boys looked at each other before snickering, if they had been some what normal it would have been fits of laughter, but Slytherins never laughed. "What?" she proclaimed.

"Do you know the rumor about the _Untouchable Granger?_" Blaise asked; Draco was still snickering at her stupid comment.

Pansy looked at them, staring stupidly. "No."

"Granger is like the modern day Aphrodite."

"She's fourteen!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Fourteen, twenty four, she sure doesn't look it."

"Would you listen to you two? You're delusional. She's a fourteen year old girl who looks like a whore."

Draco whipped his head at her. "Take that back!"

Pansy sneered, "You like her, don't you Draco. You like the whore, Granger."

Draco towered over her, causing her to cower against the corner of the compartment. "She's not anymore of a whore than you are, Pansy. You throw yourself at people more than a baseball." Draco sneered.

Without a word, again, he stood up and walked out of the compartment .

Harmony saw Draco storm out of his compartment before she could open the door. She had walked out of her compartment to release some of the energy she had from the verbal war she had with Malfoy. Walking past multiple compartments, she saw him fly out of his and into a vacant one a couple doors down. She waited until he cooled down to talk to him.

She opened the door, as he looked up.

"Hi." She said, her nerves on high end, though she didn't know why. She was sure he was going to kick her out until he asked her to take a seat.

"Thank you." She murmured.

He leaned his back against the wall of the compartment and threw his long, lean legs onto the seat next to him.

Harmony kept her head down to avoid staring at this very hot specimen of male in front of her. Just like everyone thought she was older than fourteen, everyone said the same about Draco. With his blonde hair highlighting his face, his six foot two height towering over everyone and his father's status at the Ministry and of course with You-Know-Who, how could you not say that he'd probably been through things fourteen year olds never dream of? Harmony's gaze eventually made it to his steel eyes and she found him smirking. "Like what you see?"

Her head snapped back down, her face as red as Ron and Hermione's had been early on.

Draco studied her as her head was bent. Yes, she was obviously the prettier Granger, but that was by a landslide. He watched the way her cheeks turned red as he caught her staring and called her out on it. He watched her squirm uncomfortably at being caught and continued to watch her until she looked up at him with her emerald orbs that he would happily fall into.

"Why did you storm out of your compartment?" she asked so quietly he thought he imagined her speaking.

His face turned to stare out the window. "No reason. I was sick of my friends and they were beginning to piss me off." He stated.

"Oh." She whispered, trying-and failing- at keeping her voice calm as she finally gazed at his face that was turned away.

"Why do you care?" He insisted, whipping his head back

"I-uh-I don't." she stuttered, averting her gaze for a moment.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

She sighed, defeated by his narrowed gaze. "I kind of heard you talking about me to your friends."

He jumped inside for she heard him defend her in front of his friends, it made it a little easy to talk to her now that he wouldn't have to hide how he thought he felt towards her.

"How much did you hear?" he retorted.

She didn't flinch from his biting tone but pulled herself upright. "I wanted to thank you for defending me against your friends. A lot of people think that I'm a whore, as you would call it, but being cursed with this body isn't exactly easy. I almost wish I was born ugly."

"Cursed?" he blurted out, mentally slapping himself.

She sighed again. He could get used to her sighing, especially her spread out…he shook his head.

"I'm fourteen, Malfoy." He internally cringed, wishing she would call him by his first name just to hear her utter 'Draco.' "I look like I'm eighteen and that attracts attention that, frankly, I don't want and neither do my parents. I know what people call me here, the _Untouchable Granger_," she rolled her eyes, "but it's completely different. Who cares if I look older, I'm not. Yes, I maybe be more mature than most of the girls in my age, but that doesn't mean I want to assume the role of whore or even eighteen year old. I just want to be able to go to school, learn what I need to and then, frankly, never see anyone from my year again."

"It's that bad, huh?" he added.

"Yeah, and I don't really want to get caught up in anything that could add to that stupid title." She said, getting up to leave.

"You still forgot something." He replied.

She looked at him, "What?"

"You may still be the _Untouchable Granger,_ but can I at least learn your first name?"

She laughed, "No harm in telling you, I guess. It's hard to believe that no one knows my first name."

He waited for her to tell him.

"Harmony. It's Harmony Lyne Granger." She said, extended her hand to formally meet the Prince of Slytherin.

He slid his hand into hers and instantly felt a spark run from his hand through his body. He pulled away, much to Harmony's dismay and put a smirk on. "It's my pleasure to finally meet you, Harmony." He said.

Harmony couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or from the strange bolt of electricity had run through her when their hands touched. All she knew was that she obviously needed to stay away from the notorious man-whore who was Draco Malfoy. He used women more than a towel. He'd seduce them, sleep with them and then let them go, and to hell with the fact he was only fourteen; who knew what he'd do when he was twenty-five.

She turned to face him before she left, "I should probably get going. I think I heard them say we would be at Hogsmeade Station in a couple minutes. I need to go get changed."

His smirk returned, "You could always change here…" He suggested, wiggling his perfect eyebrows.

Harmony blushed again, "In your dreams, Malfoy."

"One day you'll learn to like me." He whispered; it was her turn to imagine him speaking.

She laughed, hearing his promise. "Never." Harmony told him defiantly, hardly believing it, even through the smaller glimmer of doubt in her heart.


	2. Think of Me

Ch.2- Think of Me

Following the Malfoy confrontation, Harmony made her way back to her compartment to gather all of her belongings so she would be ready to disembark the train. Besides the weird feelings Malfoy left her with, she was eager to get back to her dormitory and back to her regular routine that was Hogwarts. Sooner than she could imagine, the train's whistle blew and the conductor announced that they had arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Rejoining Hermione and the boys, Harmony and the group made their way to the carriages that would carry them to the Entrance Hall. Harmony smiled as the sunlight hit her face. She welcomed its warmth to her face and briefly closed her eyes. She opened them and quickly caught up to Hermione and climbed into the carriage.

"I can't wait for classes to begin." Hermione exclaimed, her nose back in another one of her school books."

"You are the only one who would be happy about that, Hermione." Ron teased, ruffling her hair. Hermione glared and him and went back to reading her book.

Harmony chuckled to herself as she extracted her iPod from her purse; she wasn't quite sure how it still worked at Hogwarts, being a Muggle item, but she wasn't one to complain. She carefully unraveled the headphones from the player and placed them gently in her ears. Closing her eyes, she listened to _The Phantom of the Opera_ and relaxed a bit. It might seem weird that a fourteen year old would be listening to an opera, but it wasn't just any opera. The Phantom of the Opera had been the first musical she had seen in London, her parents had taken her to it when she was eight and after that she loved musicals, went and saw every musical and play she could see: Wicked, Rent, Phantom, Chorus Line, you name it she saw it. She had decided then and there that her goal in life was to be a opera singer and eventually be Christine Daae, heck she was a dead wringer for the physical portion, why not sing like her too…that was until she got her Hogwarts letter, after that she put her soprano dreams out of her head to pursue her wizarding career; you couldn't exactly turn Hogwarts down, but then again the same goes for The Metropolitan Opera.

She opened her eyes to see Ron looking at her weirdly. She pulled a headphone out, "What's wrong, Ron?"

"Why did you put those weird contraptions in your head?" he asked, very much confused.

"They're headphones. It's a Muggle music player." She explained. "It's so I can listen to music anywhere and not have to lug around a giant radio." She handed him one and helped him place it correctly in his ear.

"Now what do I do?" he asked, grinning like a little kid at Christmas time. "How do I use it?' Harry, on the other hand, knew exactly what it was, was laughing at Ron, a few snorts escaping every now and then. A lot of kids he knew at school had them; plus Dudley had skeletons of them all over his room, he had thrown them against his wall when he found that he couldn't put anymore music on them.

"Now, all I have to do is hit a button," she pressed the play button, unfortunately right at the moment when the soprano hit her high note.

Ron yelped and ripped the headphone out of his ear and thrust it back at Harmony, who giggled and wiped the earphone against her robe before placing it back in her ear. She changed the song to _Think of Me_ and continued to listen to the soundtrack until they made it to the steps of the castle.

The noise level rose instantaneously as the group stepped into the Great Hall. Harmony could barely hear Hermione tell them where to sit, the noise was so loud.

The noise disappeared as quickly as it started, as Dumbledore approached the podium. "Welcome students, new and old. A new term begins and with it, a few changes. Due to conflicting events, we will not be having the annual Quidditch House Cup tournament." There was a wave of groans and _boo's_ throughout the hall. Dumbledore placed his hands up to silence the students as he continued to speak. "Instead, Hogwarts will be holding a very legendary and well-known tournament. Most of you know the Triwizard Tournament." Those who knew about the tournament cheered and whistled wholeheartedly, clearly excited about this addition to the term. "The students of both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving within the course of the week and I speak for the staff when I say, we would like you to welcome, mingle and befriend this students who will be traveling far from their respective schools to participate in this event. The Triwizard Tournament will showcase three champions, one from each school, who will be chosen by," he swept his arm back dramatically to where a sour-looking Professor Snape stood. "The Triwizard Cup." With a nod from Dumbledore, Professor Snape tapped the covering and it flew off to reveal a glittering glass cup with the word _Triwizard Tournament _etched in blue along the cup's edge. Dumbledore went to stand next to it and in turn tapped it with his own wand, causing it to spit a blue flame into the air. The flame settled and continued to burn.

"The flame will burn up until midnight on those who are not familiar with the tournament, it showcases three champions who will be put through four challenging tasks in order to win the tournament. The prize will be 1000 Galleons and of course, eternal glory for winning. Be warned, anyone who wishes to join the Triwizard Tournament, only needs to place his or name in the cup. Alas, those who do remember this, you are signing a binding contract that you are agreeing to. Thus being said, only place your name in the cup if you completely understand the consequences of this tournament and want to represent Hogwarts as our Champion. One additional note, because of the high risk of mortality in this tournament, only students over the age of seventeen may add their names." Dumbledore conceded, eliciting groans from the over-eager underage wizards and witches.

"It's a very good thing he put an age limit." Hermione commented with a nod of approval toward Dumbledore, whose sweeping glance hit the Gryffindor table.

Ron looked at her, dumb-founded. "Why would you say that? Now Harry and I can't put our names in! Who in their right mind _doesn't _want eternal glory and 1000 Galleons?"

"Well if you'd like, you can use that money when you die to pay for your funeral, Ronald!" Hermione chided, sounding a lot like Ron's overbearing mother. "With your luck, you'd come back in a match box."

Ron grumbled but remained mum on the subject. Everyone turned their attention back to Dumbledore, "To make sure no student under the age of seventeen enters their name," he said, drawing an invisible line with his wand. The line glowed and remained blue. "For those who could not guess, the Age Line will prevent anyone under seventeen from even going near the cup."

No one said a word as Dumbledore completed his task. "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!;Now remember term begins on Monday. Tuck in." The food appeared in front of everyone's plate. There was an array of different foods from roast pork and chicken to mashed potatoes and corn; not to mention gallons of pumpkin juice.

"Well, I guess Harry and I will just have to resort to being observers this year, huh Harry?" Ron grumbled over his roast pork.

Harry nodded at Ron's comment, "I wasn't planning on putting my name in that cup anyway. I would love to have a peaceful year for once and not have to run for my life from giant snakes, Dark Lords and escaped prisoners, thank you. I'd love to try and be normal for at least one year before I have to defend my life and others again."

Harmony laughed, "Harry, I don't think you'll ever have a normal year. You've been saying that for three years now and how many times has it been true?" Harry laughed too. "You couldn't be normal if you tried."

While Harmony was telling Harry how normal he wasn't, Draco was plotting a way to get his name into the cup. "I need to find a way to get past the Age Line and put my name in that cup." He stated, arrogantly. He loved how his friends hug on his every word. Of course he could have said "_barneyblacksheepruledtheworld_," and they would have nodded like monkeys and praised him for his overwhelming genius attitude.

"How exactly do you plan on pulling this off, you being fourteen and all. I've seen all types of age lines and knowing Dumbledore, his would most definitely be the most powerful one conducted." Blaise questioned, working on his second steak.

"You don't have to worry about how I'll pull it off, I will. I'll just have to write to my father and he'll do something about it." _Something about it, _his father would never let him join the tournament, although it would be a good way to get himself killed; it wasn't like he needed the prize money. Draco was after the eternal glory, never mind that a wizard had died in the tournament fifty years ago.

Unconsciously, his gaze roamed over to the Gryffindor table. Hs eyes came to rest briefly on the person he was thinking of. She looked up, catching his eye. She smiled as his mouth curled into his default smirk before he turned back to his house mates. He couldn't possibly ruin his reputation for a Gryffindor, _could he_? Shaking his head of his thoughts, he returned to the conversation Blaise and Pansy were having regarding his previous proclamation. He continued to push food around on his plate and vaguely listen to his friends, not quiet paying attention in full.

Harmony was having a hard time trying to keep her attention on Hermione who at the moment, was ranting at the boys about the upcoming term and how she wasn't going to provide her notes for them like she did in past years. Her eyes traveled briefly, and unconsciously, to the Slytherin table. His eyes caught hers for a split second and he smirked at her, before returning his gaze to his friends. She watched him for a bit longer before turning back to Hermione who had turned the conversation towards schedules.

"Hermione," Ron was stating, "Harry and I are clearly old enough to choose our own schedules, thank you."

"Ronald," Hermione huffed, clearly irritated with the red head, "you know you can't pick your own schedule until after you pass your NEWT's."

Ron grumbled. "I knew that."

Clearly agitated at trying to help Ron, Hermione grabbed her things and stalked out of the Great Hall.

"Great job, Ronald." Harmony commented. "You have successfully pissed off Hermione and it's not even the first day of term yet, congratulations. Now I think you'll actually have to pay attention in your classes in order to get a good grade." She picked her things up with more grace than Hermione had, and also made her way up to the Gryffindor Tower. Her schedule was more than full this year, but she knew that she could handle the load and not have to rely on Hermione to help her. She had Double Potions with the Slytherins, Transfiguration, Charms, then an hour for lunch, Muggle Studies with Hermione, and then the class she was not looking forward to, Herbology. She didn't quite understand how messing with a bunch of plants was a science, but if she took this class, she would be done with it for the rest of her time at Hogwarts.

She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was the guardian of the Gryffindor Common room, only to remember that she didn't know the password. As she was about to start guessing, Hermione came rushing out of the portrait. Harmony grabbed her by the arm, startling her. "What's the password, Hermione?" she asked.

"Oh, Harmony, you scared me. The password is Vicomte." Hermione said briefly, before she ran off to probably the library. She was rambling about something she was supposed to be doing.

"Vicomte?" Harmony laughed. "Oh, like the Vicomte de Chagney in the Phantom of the Opera." She giggled, funny how the password to the Gryffindor Tower would be a phrase from her favorite musical. Harmony repeated the phrase and was instantly granted access. She climbed into the portrait and walked up the spiraling staircase to the girls' dormitory. Harmony's trunk had already been brought up along with the rest of the students. She went to work unpacking it as one of her friends, Elizabeth, came into the room.

"Harmony!" She exclaimed, rushing over to hug Harmony. "Beth!" Harmony replied, "It's so good to see you!"

"You too, how was your summer? Full of exciting events in the Muggle world, huh?"

Harmony laughed. "I wish. It was actually pretty boring. I hung out with the same people I've known since childhood.

"Did you go anywhere?"

"Again I wish. No, we had to stay home this year because my parents moved their office downtown and they had to stay in town to make sure everything made it from the old office to the bigger and new one." Harmony's parents were dentists in the Muggle world and had just purchased a bigger set of offices because their clientele list was expanding, meaning they needed to physically expand their office.

"Sounds like you had a fantastic summer." Beth commented.

"Oh yeah," Harmony replied, with as much enthusiasm as possible, "so much fun!"

"So I'm assuming since you didn't have any fun, there are no boyfriends?" Elizabeth smiled.

"No, not as of right now." Harmony replied.

"So nothing between you and the notorious Draco Malfoy?" Elizabeth arched a brow at Harmony.

Harmony whipped around faster than she could have imagined. "What?"

"Well, I saw him staring at you for quite some time at dinner tonight."

"It was nothing, really." Harmony stammered, clearly not expecting anyone to have witnesses her and Malfoy's _brief_ interaction.

"Ok, definitely didn't seem like nothing."

"Really, I would never have anything to do with Malfoy. He's a man-whore who can't keep it in his pants."

Beth laughed and continued to unpack, hanging up her _Weird Sisters_ poster next her bed.

As far as the Gryffindor Tower was high, way down past the dungeons, in the Slytherin Common room, no question like that would ever be asked; no one else, except Elizabeth, had noticed the interaction. Draco was brooding over it. He was perched on his large arm chair in front of the fire place, while Blaise was in the chair next to them and Pansy was sitting on the floor at Draco's feet; _just like the dog she was_. Pansy really did annoy him. She was always clinging to him and giggling like the girl she would never be. He wished that she would stop trying to flirt with him all the time. He would never date her, and he told her this all the time. Even though she was a Pureblood, there were so many out there that were prettier and much smarter than Pansy, all of who wouldn't cling to him like a drowning person clinging to a piece of wood.

"I don't know why they insist to put us with the Gryffindor's for Potions." Blaise mused as he went over his schedule. Draco perked up instantly. He forgot that they had Potions with the Gryffindor's. _Classes just became a bit more interesting,_ Draco thought. _He had a class, with the unto-Harmony._ He needed to realize she had a first name, and probably with the way she had told him, he was one of few who knew her actual first name and not that god-awful nickname they've given her. _Why was he becoming all protective of her, when he didn't even know her yet._

"You ready for the term to start, Draco?" Blaise asked, knocking him from his thoughts.

Draco smirked, "Absolutely."

"Alright, we'll I'm going to go unpack, so I'll see you upstairs, Draco." Blaise said, giving a nod in Pansy's direction and disappearing up the stairs to the dorms.

"So," Pansy purred at Draco's feet, "what do you think this year is going to be like?" she asked as she tried, but failed horribly, at trying to be seductive.

"Ugh, Pansy, go away." Draco replied, getting up and following Blaise up to the dorms.


	3. Chemistry

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter though Harmony Granger is my character and cannot be used without my permission :)**

**Ch. 3-Chemistry**

Harmony woke up the next to realize that Potions was her first class. Of course it had to be with the Slytherins. Potions was always with the Slytherins. Why it couldn't be with the Hufflepuffs or the Ravenclaws, she had no idea. But it was Hogwarts' little tease that Potions for the Gryffindors was always with the Slytherins. Finally getting out of bed, she grabbed her towel and went to get a shower before everyone else woke up, that's when the bathroom was the most crowded.

She used her wand to dry her hair and got dressed in her school robes. Underneath she wore her jeans and her "Little Mermaid on Broadway" t-shirt. She was probably the only person (well, one of the only people) who knew who the Little Mermaid was. It was a favorite Disney movie of hers, her favorite being Cinderella. She finished getting ready, grabbed her book bag and started to make her way to the Potions Dungeon.

She was the first Gryffindor there with all of the Slytherins, who were always on time and never late.. _Great_. Harmony thought, _Time for Operation Make-fun-of-the-Gryffindor._

"Well, if it isn't a Mudblood." Pansy sneered.

"Well if it isn't the pug." Harmony sneered back.

"At least I'm not a Mudblood."

"At least I'm not ugly." Several Slytherins laughed. Pansy glared at them and they shut up. "Well, guess I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"True." a familiar voice said.

"Well, if it isn't the Prince of Slytherin…" Harmony said. "Finally come out of your dungeon?"

"No need to be disrespectful, Gryffindork's Princess."He smirked back.

"I'm no princess." Harmony shot back.

"Got that right." Pansy replied.

"Oh go fetch a bone, Parkinson." Harmony replied, not even looking at her.

"Touché." Malfoy smirked.

At that point, several other Gryffindors had gotten there and stood next to Harmony, every single one of them glaring at the Slytherins.

"Be quiet, _your_ Highness." Harmony smirked.

_She just smirked at me_, Draco thought, having to keep control of himself. That was his signature smirk and the Gryffindor Princess stole it…_Hmm, she catches on quickly. Why haven't I noticed her before?_

"You can stop staring anytime, Malfoy." She said.

"I wasn't staring. I was just studying." He said.

"Studying? Studying what?" she replied, tilting her head, waiting for an answer and tapping her foot.

"Chemistry." He replied.

"What are talking about?" Pansy replied. "What the hell is Chemistry?"

"How do you know about Chemistry?" Harmony replied, "It's a Muggle subject."

"I'm not stupid." He retorted.

"Really? You fooled me." She said.

_She's good._ He thought, _Definitely can keep up with me, with words at least._ "I try." He said.

"Whatever.." She said.

* * *

The Dungeon door opened, "In." Professor Snape said, glaring at every Gryffindor who walked in the door, though he wasn't smiling at the Slytherins; he never smiled at anyone…or at all.

"Today you'll be working on an antidote, beware I might have a sudden urge to drop a vial of poison into your Christmas pumpkin juice. You will pair up with someone not in your house. Go!"

"Ugh, someone not in our house?" Harmony mumbled. Snape heard her, "Yes Miss Granger. You will work with Mr. Malfoy." he said.

_Great. Now I'm definitely going to fail._ She thought, as Malfoy walked over to her cauldron.

"You just stay over there. I don't want you to screw up the potion." She said.

"But I have an O in Potions." He said, smirking.

"Bribing people to do your homework for you does not give you an O." she shot back.

"I don't bribe, I threaten." He said.

"Because that makes it _soooo_ much better…" she said.

"Yeah, it does."

"Whatever. Just don't touch anything or I'll blame whatever comes out of this on you."

Harmony opened her book to the chapter on antidotes and started to read off ingredients that Malfoy needed to go get from the storage cabinet.

"Sure you will." He responded, getting up to get the ingredients from the storage cabinet. Harmony read the chapter and lit a fire under the cauldron with her wand. As she needed, she added each ingredient and stirred the directions it instructed her to. Soon her antidote was the color it was supposed to be and the best part, Malfoy hadn't touched it, like she asked.

"It's done." He said.

"It is and you never touched it, like I asked." She said.

"Well, I had to listen to you, didn't I?" he said.

"You did?" Harmony said, not having any idea what he was talking about.

"Yeah, Ron, Harry and Hermione have their wands all out and pointed towards me." He said, pointing towards the trio. Harmony spun around. Sure enough the three of them had their wands pointing at Malfoy.

"Yeah, but they really couldn't hurt you, you know. Snape would have intervened; this is basically your turf, you know. The trio might as well be powerless." Harmony said, shocking herself as the words came out. "I mean…"

"Really?" Malfoy said, taken back. Never had he heard anyone from Gryffindor diss the Golden Trio before. "Is that what you think about the Golden Trio?"

"The Golden Trio?" Harmony laughed. "Is that what you call them? Those three are anything but golden.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Granger was dissing Granger, how ironic. "What do you call them?" he said, leaning his head on his hand.

"Me? I call them lucky. That's what Harry says he is. That all the time that he's beat You-Know-Who that he's only been lucky." She replied, kind of grateful to have someone to talk about the trio to.

"Lucky? So that's how Potter survives huh?" he said, he'd have to remember that.

"Yeah." She replied.

"I always wondered how he got out of those 'adventures.'"

"Oh you did huh?" she said, laughing.

"Yep." He replied. "So I'm guessing you're nothing like Granger then?"

"What do you mean?" she said.

"Well, like I said before, you're definitely prettier than her. Are you as smart as she is?" he said.

"I guess so, I don't know as much but I can definitely match her intelligence here and there."

"Oh, that's good. Hogwarts doesn't need another know-it-all. One is enough. Actually we could do without the one we have." He smirked.

"You really like to smirk don't you?" she asked.

"Well, since it's basically my signature facial expression, yes I do." He replied.

"Oh, it definitely is your signature facial expression, either that or your face got stuck one day. Though you definitely make a smirk look hot." Harmony instantly blushed, luckily it was dark and she prayed he didn't see her blush.

"Oh really?" he said, quite aware that she was blushing and rather liking her discomfort.

"Um, that's not what I meant." She said, trying to think of something else to say.

He leaned in so that nobody else could hear him. "You make Gryffindor look hot." He said, his face inches from hers.. She got goose bumps.

If Harmony was blushing before, it was nothing compared to how she was blushing now. "Uh … Thank you?" she replied.

The bell rang, thankfully. Harmony packed up her things and put a bit of the potion into a vial and placed it on Professor Snape's desk. She needed to get out of that dungeon, and fast.

* * *

Malfoy, on the other hand, took his time packing up his things. He told Blaise and Pansy that he would meet up with them in Transfiguration. It gave him time to think about this his interesting new "subject."

_Harmony Granger is definitely different than any other girl I've met. _Draco thought, _Not a lot of girls could keep up to his comments,__especially Pansy.__But she is a Granger, and I hate Grangers on principal.__But Harmony doesn't like the trio, but she hung out with them once in a while. But she also has a group of her own friends. _He knew because last year, he'd kind of been watching her. Yes, he noticed her before but he had no idea who she was until she introduced herself, which she never would have done without his "help." He gave her a little push in the right direction, so to speak. Who knew there was another Granger in the school? And of course, Draco had to notice her, _Of all people I had to notice her. But in my defense who wouldn't?__A Gryffindor. What the hell was I thinking?!_

* * *

Dropping off her books in her trunk and grabbing her Transfiguration one, Harmony

made her way to the first floor for her class. That's when it hit her that most of her classes would be with the Slytherins. _Damn it! Why the hell does all of my classes have to be with the Slytherins? This is definitely Hogwarts' or Dumbledore's little joke for inter-school unity._ _Or maybe the sorting hat? _She thought.

Entering the classroom, she sat down next to Hermione, who luckily sat at the front of class. They were learning how to turn mice into teacups and of course Hermione turned hers into a teacup five seconds before Harmony. "Show off." Harmony muttered.

"Slytherin lover." Hermione muttered back.

Harmony laughed. "Whatever you say, Miss I've-never-had-a-boyfriend."

"Not fair…and I have had a boyfriend." Hermione replied.

"Holding hands at three years old doesn't count as a boyfriends." Harmony retorted.

"No, there was Todd Chesters in year 6."

"You dated for a week. That hardly counts."

Hermione thought for a moment before saying, "There was also Michael Chambers in year 7."

"Grammar school doesn't count nor should it."

"Fine, you win."

"Thank you." Harmony said in a false sweet voice before turning back to her fourth mouse, which she instantly turned into a bone china teacup … that shattered.

She looked at the shattered teacup. "What happened, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said.

"I think someone shattered my teacup." Harmony replied.

Professor McGonagall turned to the class. "Who shattered Miss Granger's teacup?" she said, sternly.

Nobody raised a hand. "No one, someone had better tell me or you all will lose 25 house points."

Students were all looking at each other to see if anyone raised their hand.

One hand raised in the back. "Alright, I admit it. I did it."

Harmony turned around to see who it was. "Malfoy." She said.

"Mr. Malfoy. Please explain why you broke Miss Granger's teacup." McGonagall said sternly.

"I felt like it." Draco said as he shrugged.

"Well_, I feel like_ taking 25 house points away and you will meet me at eight o'clock every night for a weeks worth of detention." McGonagall replied, the class bell ringing.

* * *

Harmony gathered her stuff and almost ran to the back of the room to confront Malfoy.

"Are you trying to ruin my life?" she said.

"No, but if that happens on the way, then I'll go with it." He replied, crossing his arms.

"YOU'LL GO WITH IT??" Harmony said, "Well that's nice, cause I won't! What do you want from me? First I get paired up with you in Potions and now you smash my teacup to pieces."

"I'm trying to get your attention." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, it's all yours now." She replied, shooting daggers at him.

"Good." He said, closing the distance between them.

She took a step backwards … and felt the wall. _Great_. Harmony thought. _Stuck in Transfiguration, trapped against a wall and Malfoy. Could my life get any worse?_

"Malfoy." She said.

"Granger." He responded, placing his arms against the wall to both brace himself and to block her from leaving.

"I have to go to Charms." She replied, as he moved his face closer to hers. When his face was inches away from hers Harmony ducked under his arm and ran to Charms class.

* * *

Draco sighed. "Next time, Granger." He called after her.

* * *

Harmony paused outside of the Charms classroom to catch her breath, the memory of Malfoy about to kiss her re-playing over and over in her head. She sighed. His body had been pressed against hers and she had felt…safe, in a way, next to him. But at the same time, he was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Prince of Slytherin. "How did I get myself into this mess?" she said out loud. Kicking the thought aside, she walked into the Charms classroom.

* * *

**Author's note: When Hermione says she dated those two boys in year 6 & 7 she meant elementary and middle school, which in England they refer to school as Year...so on so forth.. Just adding this because my beta mistook it for age 6 and 7 since Hermione and Harmony are only in 4th year...soo..**

**SO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! I ONLY HAVE 2 REVIEWS and I'd like more begs**

* * *


	4. What Did He Say?

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Harry Potter, though Harmony Granger is my character and I will shoot you if you use her without my permission :)**

**Ch. 4- What Did He Say?**

The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived on Sunday. The Beauxbaton students and their Headmistress arrived by a flying carriage. The Durmstrang students and their Headmaster arrived by boat that had emerged from the lake. The arrival of these students notched up the excitement and tension to see who would be chosen and who would have to watch from the sidelines.

Sunday came and went and before everyone knew, Monday was here; the day that Dumbledore would pick the names of the three champions. There was excitement and tension in the air and everyone was talking about it all day.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone shut their mouths. "The time has come to find out who will become the champions for their respective schools. Only one person from each school will be chosen to represent their school, no more."

He walked over to the goblet. The candles dimmed in the Great Hall for more effect. The flame of the goblet turned blood red. Something shot out of it and Dumbledore caught it. "The first champion in the Triwizard Tournament will be…..Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons."

A girl with silver-blonde hair stood up, waved like a beauty witch (wizarding world version of a beauty queen) and sat back down. For those four short seconds every boy had stared at her. All the girls had rolled their eyes.

"She must be part Veela." Hermione said.

"She's pretty." Ron said.

"I agree." Harry said, still looking at her.

Hermione hit Ron and Harmony hit Harry. They both snapped out of it. "What?"

Both girls rolled their eyes. "You're not her type." Harmony responded.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Her." Harmony said pointing, as Fleur was eating her food very delicately. "You." Harmony said, pointing at Ron, who was eating like the food was going to disappear at any moment.

Harry laughed. "I haven't even started on you." Harmony said.

He stopped. "Veela." Harmony said, pointing to Fleur's hair. "Un-tidy, un-kept, Boy-Who-Lived." Harmony said, pointing to Harry's hair. This time Ron laughed at his friend.

The flame had turned red again. Dumbledore caught the piece of paper as it glided toward him. "The next Champion will be….Viktor Krum from Durmstrang."

Harry and Ron's jaws' dropped. They looked at each other. "Did you know?" Ron said.

"Nope. Did you?" Harry replied.

"Nope."

"Is Krum a crush of yours or something?" Harmony asked, trying not to laugh.

"No! He's a world famous Quidditch player." Harry replied.

"Oh. Excuse me…" Harmony said. "If you hadn't noticed I don't play Quidditch or pay attention to it."

"Maybe you should then." Ron said, looking over her shoulder towards the Slytherin table.

"Why?" she replied.

"Cause someone's _seekin' _you." Ron said, pointing over her shoulder. Harmony turned to look and see who Ron had pointed to. As Harmony looked, Ron laughed at his own joke.

"Malfoy." She muttered.

She turned back to face Dumbledore as he was about to call out the Hogwarts Champion. "The final champion, from Hogwarts, is… Cedric Diggory." He said, as the whole Hufflepuff table erupted with cheering as Cedric Diggory stood up and then sat back down.

Dumbledore sat down again. The food disappeared to be replaced by desserts…when the flame turned red again. Everyone noticed it and Dumbledore saw it as well. He got up and caught the little piece of paper as it floated down. "It seems to be that we have another champion for the tournament." He said, opening the paper up. He looked down at it and back up at the students. "Harry Potter." He said, almost so that no one could hear him.

Everybody started whispering and looking at Harry. Hermione, Ron and Harmony just looked at him. "Harry Potter." Dumbledore said, louder.

Harry stood up. Everyone's eyes were on him. He didn't know what to say or do. He just wanted to go back to his room and curl up under his covers.

Dumbledore spoke directly to him. "Did you put your name into the goblet, Harry?" he asked.

"No. I didn't, Sir." He said, very nervous all of a sudden.

"Did you get an older student to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Harry answered.

"You may sit down." Everyone's eyes were still on Harry, whether they could see him or not.

Nobody could eat with the fact that Harry, Harry Potter, was the fourth Champion of the Triwizard Tournament.

"What did he say?" Harmony said, still trying to piece the puzzle together.

"He said that I am the fourth champion, even though I didn't put my name in the goblet. I've been with Ron and Hermione for the entire weekend. They'd know if I went off to the goblet. And Hermione weren't you telling us earlier that people have died in this tournament? Why would I want to die? To join my parents?" he said the last part bitterly.

"Harry, I believe that you didn't put your name in the goblet." Harmony said.

"Us too, mate." Ron said.

"Thanks guys. I'm not that hungry any more so I'll see you tomorrow." He said, getting up, quite aware that everyone in the hall was staring as he left.

* * *

"I have a lot of homework to do, so I'll see you guys later." Harmony said, really not hungry, but for different reasons.

Malfoy had been staring at her during dinner, the entire time. It seemed that everyone had noticed before Harmony, even the normally dense Ron had noticed, he had said Malfoy was _seeking_ her. She walked out of the Great Hall, too absorbed in her thoughts to hear someone's footsteps behind her. As she rounded the corner, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into a deserted corridor.

She looked at the person who had grabbed her. "What do you want?" she asked.

"To start where we left off." He replied, moving so that she was trapped, again, between him and the wall. "And I know you don't have a class to run off to, so…you have no excuses."

"Great. Déjà vu." She replied, trying not to look at him at all.

"I would call it more karma." He said.

"Do you even know what karma is, Malfoy?" she replied.

"It's when good things happen to good people." He replied.

"Sort of; but you're not good." She replied. "You're far from it. I'm surprised that you don't have tons of bad karma."

"I think I repel karma." He replied.

"And everybody else." She replied.

"That's why girls are always throwing themselves at me." he said sarcastically, "You don't make any sense." He sneered.

"Girls are throwing themselves at you because they know that you will take them. Then you lead them into this false you're-the-only-person-in-the-world-for-me act and then you leave them." She said.

"Well, you certainly have done your research." He said, smirking.

"No, I just have friends who are stupid enough to pursue you, you use them and leave them. I just happen to know better." She replied, not meaning to say the last part out loud.

"What do you mean, 'You know better.'?" He asked, curious.

"You weren't supposed to hear that…"she mumbled quietly.

"Are you implying that you…like me?" he said, smirking.

"Can I talk to you without being pinned against you and the wall?" she asked.

"I didn't hear you complaining before." He said, clearly enjoying the position he was in.

"Boys." She replied. "Always need to be in control."

"Exactly. You're catching on." He said.

"Ugh. Get off of me." She said, trying to push him off, though it was like pushing against the wall.

"No." he replied, grabbing her wrist to pin her arms to the wall as well.

"Malfoy." She said, trying to wriggle free of his grasp.

"What?" he said, gripping her wrists tighter.

"I have homework to do." She replied.

"You always have homework to do." He replied.

"So?" she replied, finally giving in to look up at him. She definitely knew why every girl at Hogwarts liked him. He had the platinum blonde hair that only looked good on him, his silver-

grey eyes were always so…words couldn't describe them, and let's not even talk about his body. Perfect in every way, every muscle toned to perfection, looking like a Greek god.

"So, you need a new excuse." He said, trying to figure out why he hadn't noticed her before. She had the Granger brown hair, but hers was perfect, not a single strand out of place, her green eyes pierced into his and felt he could almost get lost in them. Her body was perfect and he liked when she smiled. _What are you thinking!? _He thought, _She's still a Granger!_ He shook his head.

"No I don't. I like the one I have and it always works, everybody believes me." She said.

"It doesn't fool me. You just want to get away, like you did in Transfiguration." He said.

"Speaking of that class, why did you smash my teacup? The truth." She said.

"So that you would notice me." He said, in a completely un-Malfoy-ish way.

"Draco Malfoy, the person who could have any girl at Hogwarts, is trying to impress me? The world must be ending if _you_ have to try and get a girl to notice him." She said, a little surprised by his answer. _What did he say? _She thought._ He's wanted me to notice him? Why… How could I not?__He's Draco freaking Malfoy_

"It's not that it's just…." He said.

"You're trying to impress me." She finished for him. "The Great Draco Malfoy is trying to impress…a Mudblood; I never thought I'd live to see the day."

He didn't care that she was a Mudblood. "I don't care that you are a Mudblood." He said.

"What would your father say if he found out you were trying to impress…." She never got to finish because Draco's lips came crashing down on top of hers. He let go of her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her as he placed his arms around her waist. Harmony had shivers up and down her spine because how close they were.

She finally pulled away. "Malfoy…Draco, um…" she didn't know what to say. Harmony Granger, for once, was speechless.

* * *

"I don't care that you're a Mudblood." He heard himself say, totally taken back. _What was happening to him?_

"What would your father say if he found out you were trying to impress…" she didn't finish because he had covered her mouth with his own. He felt her place her hands around his neck, pulling him closer and he automatically put his hands around her waist, pulling her as close to him as _he _could. He felt her shiver against him, his kiss deepened and he heard her moan into the kiss, definitely not wanting this to end.

She pulled back, her lips as swollen as his, though he couldn't see his own.

"Malfoy … Draco, um… " she said, correcting herself.

Meanwhile Draco was trying to catch his breath. "Hmm." He said his hands still around her waist and hers around his neck.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." She said.

"What's not a good idea?" he replied.

"Snogging in deserted corridors." She replied.

"People do it all the time, we're not the first." He said.

"That's not what I meant." She replied.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"I mean I'm from Gryffindor and you're from Slytherin. I don't think anybody from either house would approve of this." She replied.

"Nobody has to know." He replied, engaging her in another kiss.

* * *

"Nobody has to know." He replied, initiating another kiss, much more passionate. If she hadn't been pinned between Draco and the wall, she knew she would have fallen. His kiss made her melt, her knees going weak.

She didn't want the kiss to end but Hermione was probably wondering where she was. She pulled away.

"What?" Draco said.

"I really should go. It's late and I need to get to bed." She said nor mentioning her sister. Snogging or not Harmony knew Draco would always dislike her sister.

"Well, it's better than 'I have homework.'" He replied with a classic Malfoy smirk.

"It's not an excuse. It's the truth." She replied.

"Ok."

She picked up her book bag and walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving Draco in the deserted corridor.


	5. Corridor Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but Harmony Granger is my character and I will Avada Kadavara your ass if you use her without my permission!**

**Ch.5- Corridor Games**

Everywhere Harry went, people would whisper behind his back and with friends as he walked by.

"You need to ignore them Harry and get ready for the first task." Hermione said.

The first task, Harry had learned, was Dragons.

"Well, if I knew what exactly we were supposed to do with the dragons, then I'd find out what to do." Harry replied.

"Ok. We get it. Nobody knows what the task is, except you, who knows _what _is involved." Harmony said. "I'll catch you guys later. I have a lot of homework." She said, desperately needing to get away from them.

"You're turning into Hermione, Harmony." Ron said.

"Hey!" Hermione said with indignation. Hermione was unsure which to be more offended at that someone might confuse her for her sister or at Ron for insinuating that it was a bad thing that someone as becoming more like her.

"At least I don't run off to the library every time I have a break between classes." Harmony said while walking off.

Before she knew it, someone had grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. "You have got to be kidding me." She said. "You must have an obsession with me and walls or something."

"That's it." He said, sarcastically. "I am obsessed with you."

"I really don't like this, you know." She said, trying very hard to push him off.

"Pushing me off won't work." He smirked, pushing her more against the wall.

"Draco." She said.

"Harmony." He replied.

"You actually remembered my name?" she said, not used to him calling her Harmony.

"How could I forget?" he whispered into her ear, giving her chills.

"Oh." She whispered back. "I'm used to you calling me Granger."

"Granger is Her…..your sister." He said, not wanting to say Hermione's name.

"Oh, thanks?" she replied.

"You're welcome." He said back.

"Can I go now?" she said, not wanting to imagine what would happen if she stayed any longer.

"No." he said.

"Draco, let me go." She said.

"Why? Let me guess, you have homework." He said, drawing little patterns on her shirt with his finger.

Harmony grabbed his wrists and in the next second had Draco pinned against the wall.

"Well, I didn't expect this." He smirked while appraising his new position.

"That's the point." She replied. "Now I'm in control."

"So you are." He said liking the new position he was in.

She pinned his arms to his sides and crushed her lips against his. He wriggled free of her grasp and switched it so that she was once again the one pinned against the wall.

She was okay with this. She liked when she was the weaker one and he had her pinned against the wall. His kiss became more aggressive and Harmony kept up.

He pulled her closer. Finally, after an immeasurable amount of time, he pulled back, but still kept his grip on her. "Harmony." He said.

She looked up at him. "Hmm?" she said, gazing into his stunning grey eyes.

"You're driving me crazy." He said.

"I am, am I?" she smiled coyly, slightly amused.

"Definitely." He said seductively.

She laughed, no longer able to contain it. "Only a few weeks ago, you didn't even know my name. And now I'm making you crazy?"

"So?" he smirked, "Are you saying that you can't tell me the same thing, that I don't drive you crazy?"

"Insane? Yes. Crazy? Nope." She mocked.

At that point she pushed him off and ran down the hallway with him chasing after her. She squealed as he caught up with her and ran off in the other direction, straight into Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Please refrain from running in the corridors." She said. "If you want to run, please do it outside, when classes are not going on." She lectured, turning on her heel and marching back to her office.

Once she was gone, Harmony and Draco cracked up. "I'm glad she didn't take off house points." Harmony said, catching her breath.

"House Points are the least of my worries." Draco said.

"Oh, and what might your worries be?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." He said, running at her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Draco! Put me down!!" she said.

"Sorry, can't." he said, as she playfully hit him with her fists.

He finally put her down. "That's not fair." She said.

"What?" he replied.

"Well, I can't exactly lift you up. How am I supposed to retaliate?" she grinned.

He smirked. "Uh, no." she replied. "Sorry, not going to happen. Not in your lifetime."

"What?" he replied.

"Don't give me that." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You look like my mum when you do that." He teased.

She instantly dropped her hands. "Great, I look like your mother. How awkward." She replied.

"No. I didn't mean it like that." He said, trying to reword it.

"It's okay." She replied, not liking it a bit that she was compared to his mother. Not something you'd say to someone you might date in the future, or at least snog in the present.

"So," he said, changing the subject. "How's Pothead doing on the first task?" he said, not really in the least bit concerned about the tournament. He had tried to put his name in the cup but had nothing to show for it.

"Well, I think he's figured out what the task includes but not what he has to do." She said.

"What's included?" he said, intrigued, seeing if she would tell him.

"I can't tell you." She said.

"Why? It's not like I'm in the tournament or that I know anyone in it." He replied.

"Still. It's confidential. I can't tell you. It would be against the rules." She said.

"Since when have I ever followed the rules?" he remarked.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. "Good point." She said.

"So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to torture you until you tell me?"

She stepped back involuntarily. "Torture?" she said, quietly, knowing what his family had done for torture.

* * *

_Damn it, Draco. Look what you've done. Now you've done it. She'll never want to talk to you again._ He thought, mentally kicking himself.

"I mean that I might have to tickle you until you tell me."

She looked a lot more relieved when he said that. "Oh."

"Yeah, I guess I have to be more specific." He replied.

"You think?" she said.

"No." he smiled.

* * *

It was something about his smile that definitely made her crazy. No guy had ever made her feel like that just by smiling. She couldn't quite put her finger on why he made her feel like that. He just did. But with his family status, it could never work out. He was a Pureblood, a direct link to Salazar Slytherin and she … _I'm just a Muggle-born witch connected directly to … Hermione. Which is another reason it would never work; _Hermione, Harry and Ron all hated Draco. He had been their enemy since day one. She would put such a huge strain on her and her sister's relationship just because of some boy. _But is he really just and random guy I will barely remember in my old age? What am I saying? I can't risk it obviously. Of course he is just a boy I happen to be snogging today … yesterday … and hopefully tomorrow too. Come on Harmony snap out of it! _She forced herself to stop think about how much she enjoyed kissing Draco and to start thinking of reasons their relationship would never work. _There is the fact that we are both in different houses. Gryffindors and Slytherins just didn't get together and stay together; well they didn't get together at all. _But the way he made her feel.

"Harmony?" Draco said, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"You ok? You were kind of spacey for a moment." He said.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." She said.

"Of me, right?" he smirked.

"No." she said.

"I know you were. Don't lie." He said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh was to be modest. I wasn't."

"Me? Modest? That's like..." he said, trying to think of something witty, which was surprising for Draco.

"Like Professor Snape using a bottle of shampoo … or any at all?" she replied.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Granger?" a voice sneered. Harmony spun around.

_Oh crap! _she thought. "Um, Professor Snape." She said, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher." He said a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Sorry, Professor." She said, trying her best to appear sorry.

"Go do something productive, Miss Granger." He said, walking off.

"Yes sir." She replied.

As soon as he turned the corner, she broke out in laughter.

She opened her eyes. _Where was Draco? He probably got mad at her for insulting the Head of his House and ran off._

All of a sudden, someone started tickling her. She turned around to swat the person who it was … it was Draco. She grabbed his hands, trying to get her breath back. "Not fair." She said.

"I told you I had to tickle you. Nice comment to Professor Snape." He said.

"Thanks." She replied, letting go of his hands as she realized she still held them.

"Well, I think I should go." She said, picking up the book bag she had flung when she had ran from Draco.

"Let me guess, homework?" he said.

"No, I'm going to go watch the Weasleys' play a game of Quidditch … or well score goals on each other." She replied, turning to walk off.

He grabbed her wrist before she got too far. "How could that be more fun that hanging out with me?" he said, pulling her close to him.

"Because I've been with you all afternoon." She said.

"So we make it the entire day." he said.

"Draco, I'd love to, but I'd all ready promised Ginny I would." She replied.

"Okay fine. We'll have to do it another time." He said, hinting at something.

"Ok." She agreed, starting to walk away. Draco still had a hold on her wrists, causing her to fall… into his arms.

"You planned this didn't you?" she asked him as she looked up at his face.

"Not really." He said, smirking.

"Sure." She replied, rolling her eyes. "Can you help me up?"

"No." he said, leaning down to kiss her.

The moment he kissed her, she got butterflies in her stomach. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck just in case she fell, he'd come too. He pulled her up and she ended the kiss. "You definitely have changed, Draco Malfoy." She said, walking away, leaving Draco to watch her walk away.

Harmony walked away feeling light headed. _God! _She still felt his lips on her, even though she was several floors away from him. It was something she couldn't put into words. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel guilty. She was hiding this relationship from Hermione and Ron and Harry. Not to mention that Draco was their enemy. _I'm fraternizing with the enemy._

* * *

Draco watched her walk away. What was wrong with him? He was falling for her! _I, Draco Thomas Malfoy, am falling for a Mud- …Muggle-born and a Gryffindor, no less. I must be losing it. No! _A voice in his head cried out, He wasn't. It was time he needed a change. Even Harmony had noticed it, just saying her name sent an electric shock through his body.She had said that he had changed. Maybe things were finally going in the right direction for him.

* * *

Harmony walked into the common room, smiling.

"What's up with you?" Hermione said, looking up when the portrait had opened.

"Oh." Harmony said. "I just finished all of my essays."

"Let me see." Hermione asked.

Luckily Harmony had finished them the night before. She handed them to Hermione. Hermione looked over them and nodded her head here and there. "They're good." She approved.

"Thanks, teacher." Harmony mocked.

"Funny." Hermione replied.

"Are you still coming tonight?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Right after dinner, right?" she asked.

"Yep. Sometime around seven-thirty." Harry replied.

"Ok." She replied.


	6. Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but Harmony Granger is my character and I will Avada Kadavara your a is you use her :) Enjoy! Happy June 1st!**

**Ch.6- Sorting Hat**

Shortly after dinner, Harmony made her way out to the Quidditch pitch with the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione. Arriving at the pitch, they noticed they weren't the only ones there. The Slytherins were in the middle of a practice and looked…well better than ever. They all landed in the middle of the pitch, Draco in the front since he was the Seeker, walking towards the unwelcome new comers.

"Go away, Pothead." Draco said.

"Make me, Malfoy!" Harry retorted, now face-to-face with the pale blonde.

"We have a signed permission slip from Professor Snape." He sneered, looking at every single person.

Harmony avoided his glance. She knew she couldn't look into his eyes; all of those memories from last night had flooded back. _Him against her, running up the corridor, McGonagall, torture, tickling, butterflies._ She heard him talking, "...I know I look amazing but you can stop staring." He sneered.

She realized she had, in fact, been staring. "Oh shove off, Malfoy." She replied back.

A look of surprise flashed in his eyes and then left as quickly as it came. He walked forward towards her. "Don't tell me what to do. Mudblood." He replied; his face inches from hers.

"What are you going to do? Stun me? You don't threaten me Malfoy." She replied, glaring at him.

"Well, let me fix that." He said, reaching for his wand.

Harmony was faster, "Expelliarmus!" she said, his wand flying into her hand. "Now what are you going to do?" she smirked.

Inside Draco was shocked, but nothing on the outside changed. He never showed emotion since it had gotten him in trouble with his father when he was eight. Draco didn't know how to respond to that.

Harmony caught on. "Nothing to say? Why Draco Malfoy, silent? I never would have imagined. Owl got your tongue?" she was trying to have as much fun as she could, but it wasn't easy when the guy you were supposed to hate, you secretly snogged the night before.

* * *

They trudged back up to the castle, haven't gotten anywhere with Malfoy. After Harmony had teased him he had just turned around and the team continued with their practice. So not getting to practice, everyone had returned to the Gryffindor Common Room where Harry and Ron started 

playing a game of Wizard's Chess, Harmony pulled out homework and Harmony, doodled on a piece of parchment.

Harmony had no idea what she was doodling; mainly it was a bunch of random stuff, with an occasional 'M' or serpent absentmindedly thrown in. Hermione glanced over at her doodles, "Bored?" she asked.

Harmony went to hide the doodles but Hermione grabbed them. "Harmony, you should be doing homework." Harmony snatched her doodles back and continued with them while Hermione, obviously defeated, went back to writing her essay for McGonagall.

"Damn it!" Harry said, as Ron's knight took his rook.

"It's just a game, Harry." Hermione said, not even looking up at the two.

Ron just gaped at her, "It's more than just a game!" he spluttered. "It's the _best_ game!"

"I thought that was Quidditch?" Harmony pointed out.

"That's the best _flying _game." Ron stated.

"Whatever you say." Hermione replied, not caring at all what the best _game_ was, but going back to her _best _subject.

Harmony, on the other hand, wanted to watch a certain someone play the best _flying_ game; if only she hadn't have to leave when she had. Left with that thought circling in her head, she decided to work on her Transfiguration homework.

* * *

Meanwhile, that certain someone had just finished a grueling Quidditch practice. Andrew Grantson, the Slytherin Quidditch captain, had timed Draco until he had finally caught the Snitch in less than fifteen seconds. It had taken him over an hour but he finally had done it and the practice ended.

Walking back to the Slytherin Common Room, he wanted nothing more than to take a shower and then go to bed; that wasn't the plan according to Pansy.

"Draco! How'd your practice go?" she asked him, throwing her arms around him in a hug, despite the fact that he was covered in mud, sweat and grass stains. He pried her fingers off and threw himself into the nearest armchair.

"Oh you know, we got to the pitch, kicked Potter and his friends off, had tea and crumpets and came back." He sneered.

"Draco." She teased.

"Pansy. Leave me alone for one freaking second." He said, pushing her away and climbing up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. He grabbed his towel and went to take a shower.

Blaise was already in there, taking a shower as well. "How'd practice go?" he said.

"The usual." Draco replied, letting the hot water wash away the entire day.

"Anyone bug you?" Blaise asked, wrapping his towel around his waist.

"Other than Potter? Grantson!" he said.

"What'd he do now?"

"Other than make me beat Potter's effing record until I got it right?!" Draco said, not realizing he was yelling.

"Calm down mate." Blaise said.

"Sorry. But there was a consolation prize." Draco smirked.

"What? Finally get Coltson?" he said, referring to the girl that Draco had been trying to get for ages. Coltson, Jenna Coltson was one of the few girls Draco hadn't slept with on the Slytherin team; being she was quite a challenge.

"No." he replied. In fact he hadn't thought of Coltson since she had slapped across the face when he asked her the first time… "I saw Mudblood's sister…Harmony at the Quidditch pitch."

"So?" Blaise replied.

"Never mind, forget I mentioned it." Draco said, clearly annoyed.

"Well, now I have to hear it if you're so interested in talking about her." He replied.

"Oh now you want to hear about it?" Draco sneered.

"Well, I always want to hear about your girl problems. You've been having a lot of those lately." Blaise smirked.

"Ha….ha." Draco replied. _He hadn't had a lot of girl problems, more along the lines of __**girls with problems**_**. **"You're just jealous." Draco replied.

"Jealous? Of you, mate?" Blaise replied. "Um, not really. The types of girls that you get are definitely not my type."

"What do you mean 'not really'?"

"Well, you don't exactly stay with them long enough to see how a relationship would be…do you?"

Draco thought about it. "No, but what does that have to do with you being jealous?" he replied.

"Nothing really." Blaise replied, having no idea where Draco was going with this.

"Never mind, like I said before." Draco said.

"Well, tell me about her then." Blaise said.

"Who? Coltson?"

"No, Mudb-Granger's sister." Blaise corrected himself.

"Ok fine. Well, she definitely doesn't belong in Gryffindor." Draco replied.

"What do you mean? Are you saying she's not smart?"

"No you idiot. She belongs in Slytherin." Draco said, an idea coming to him. "What if she became a Slytherin??"

"Draco, what are you talking about?! You know we can't switch houses once we're sorted. Don't you remember what the Sorting Hat said? '_Once you belong in the house you are sorted in, you can never change._'" Blaise recalled

"Yeah, I know. But I have connections." Draco said.

"Yeah, with the wrong people in this situation." Blaise muttered.

"Oh, but they'll be just fine." Draco smirked.

* * *

Draco ran to the Owlery as fast as he could, as nonchalant as possible, but he was too excited. He had written a letter to his father to see if he could _persuade_ Dumbledore to move Harmony to Slytherin. His only doubt was, would she _want _to _be _in Slytherin? He prayed she would.

He tied the letter to his owl, Anton, who took off as soon as Draco tied the letter to him.

All he had to do was wait.

* * *

Draco's waiting came to an end a week later at breakfast. His owl flew down and handed him his letter.

_Draco, _

_I have talked to Professor Dumbledore and he wants to talk to you later tonight. I have done all that I can to convince him to switch this friend of yours, since you believe he was wrongly sorted. It was hard enough for me to get him to even get a meeting with him for you, don't screw this up. Let me know the results._

_In service,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco folded up the letter and walked out of the Great Hall. He hadn't told his father that the "friend" was a girl that he knew, well hoped really, belonged in Slytherin because his father never would have talked to Dumbledore and he would lose all of the respect that he had ever gained from his father because he wanted a certain girl, a girl he just met for that matter; so he just told him it was friend who was placed in the wrong house. He had made up a story that he met this friend on the train (which was true) and that he had learned that this friend was in Ravenclaw, he wanted to help this new friend to have a good Hogwarts experience, on the dark side, and his father didn't know any different.

At five 'til eight, he left the Great Hall and went to Dumbledore's office. "Fizzing Whizbees." Draco said, _His password could be a bit more original._

"It's the easiest thing that I could remember." Dumbledore said, the gargoyle had moved aside to reveal Dumbledore.

"Professor." Draco said, following Dumbledore up to his office.

Dumbledore pointed to a chair opposite of him and Draco sat down. "I got your father's letter regarding your friend."

"Good." Draco said.

"This is for a girl, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked.

"What?" Draco said.

"No, it's for Dustin. Dustin Guariini." Draco replied.

"No. I know exactly who it's for, though you didn't want Lucius to know and you lied to him; you can't lie to me Draco." Dumbledore said.

"Fine." Draco said.

"It's for Harmony Granger, isn't it?"

Draco was shocked. "How did you know?"

"I have a way of finding things out, even if it was an accident." He replied.

"Were you spying on us, Professor?" Draco said, recalling the times he had spent with Harmony, deserted corridors.

"Of course not." Dumbledore replied, "I was simply taking a walk and stumbled down a deserted corridor."

"Right." Draco said, not sure what to believe.

"Well, to business. We'll have to see what the Sorting Hat says and that would involve bringing Harmony here, speaking of which, she should be here any minute." There was a knock at the door. "That should be her."

Harmony walked in.

* * *

Harmony had gotten a note from Dumbledore at dinner that night saying that he wanted to talk to her following dinner.

She left the common room at about five 'til eight and made her way down to the Headmaster's office. "Fizzing Whizbees", the gargoyle jumped aside and Harmony mounted the stone escalator. She knocked and waited for Dumbledore to let her in.

"Come in."

She opened the door….and noticed she wasn't alone.

"Malfoy." She said, seeing the blonde boy in a chair opposite of Dumbledore.

"Granger." He replied, though she could tell he didn't mean for it to sound mean, his acting was kicking in.

"Sit please, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said, pointing to the chair directly next to Draco.

"Ok." Harmony said, sitting down.

"You are probably wondering why you and Mr. Malfoy are here." Dumbledore said,

"Yes." Harmony said.

"Well Mr. Malfoy has a concern he would like to address to you." Dumbledore said, as both Harmony and Draco's mouth fell open.

"I do?" Draco said.

"You do?" Harmony said, looking at him.

"Yes, you do."

"This was supposed to be anonymous," Draco replied, "she wasn't supposed to find out it was me…"

"I know, I wanted you to ask her yourself."

"Oh. Okay." Draco said, turning towards Harmony.

"Well…um, how do I put this?" Draco said, for the first time speechless.

"Spit it out, Malfoy." Harmony said impatiently.

"I think you belong in Slytherin."


	7. Gryffindor Versus Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Harmony Granger and every other character that doesn't belong in the HP series..Enjoy :)**

**Ch.7- Gryffindor versus Slytherin**

_"I think you belong in Slytherin."_

* * *

Harmony's mouth dropped. She was speechless. Turning to Dumbledore, "I thought that once you were sorted, you couldn't change houses?" she asked, clearly confused, yet inside she was jumping for joy because if she was in Slytherin she definitely would become closer to Draco.

"Well, in this case, we could bend the rules a little bit. It seems Mr. Malfoy here fancies you enough to have you in his house, despite your blood status. But it's up to you." Dumbledore said.

"Wait. You mean you're going to let me change houses, if I want to, of course." Harmony said, hardly believing that Dumbledore was encouraging this.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with it."

"But what if other students want to change houses after they see I do, or what if I want to change back to Gryffindor?" Harmony protested.

"Other students will not be able to change and you _will_ be able to change back to Gryffindor if you want, but that will be a permanent change, you won't be able to go back and forth."

"I have to think about it." Harmony said, getting out of her chair, glancing at Draco.

"I have to go as well." He replied. "Homework."

Harmony had to stifle a laugh as she walked out the door and down the stone steps. Draco caught up to her.

She rounded on him. "What the hell are you thinking?" she said, "Asking Dumbledore if I can switch houses?! That would be a suicide waiting to happen!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"If I were to switch to Slytherin."

"If" she said, noticing a hint of a smirk on his face, "If I were to switch to Slytherin, not only would Hermione never talk to me again nor would anyone else, but I don't think your Slytherin friends would like me being anywhere near you."

"Well, do you want to be in Slytherin or not?" he asked, the smirk emerging.

"Yeah." She murmured.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that." He said.

"Of course I do, ever since I came here, I always thought the Sorting Hat had put me in the wrong House. Well, it's more like I belong in a House combined of Slytherin and Gryffindor 'cause I don't think I fit in either of them."

He pulled her close. "I definitely think you belong in Slytherin. Green is more of your color, red doesn't suit you." He said.

"Oh really? Says the guy who wears mostly black underneath his robes all the time." She said.

"How do you know what color I wear underneath my robes?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because you never fully close your robes, do you?" she said.

"Oh so you've noticed?" he said.

She blushed and looked down. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, tilting her chin towards him. "So are you going to be a Slytherin or not?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her. She darted out of his grasp and turned back to face him.

"I'll let you know in a few days."

"A few days?" he said.

"Can you wait that long?" she said, cocking her head.

"Of course not, but I'll guess I have to." he said.

She turned on her heel and walked down and up the Grand Staircase to the _Gryffindor_ Common Room for what might be one of the last times she would.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as Harmony climbed through the portrait entrance.

"Dumbledore wanted to see me." She replied.

"What about?"

"Changing houses." She replied, debating if telling Hermione was a good thing.

"Changing houses? Why would he talk to you about changing houses? You were sorted into Gryffindor and that's final. You can't switch houses; it states that in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"I know, I don't know why he asked me about changing houses, I thought he would know you can't do that, but I think someone wants me in Slytherin." She said, praying that Hermione wouldn't understand who.

"Who would want you in Slytherin?"

Hermione hadn't even suspected. "I have no idea. I don't have any friends, mostly enemies but I don't think they would want me in their house, more competition."

"You have enemies?" Hermione said, obviously oblivious for the past three years.

"Yes, you haven't heard the ten million rumors about me?" Harmony said.

"What rumors?" Hermione said, loocking shocked.

"You need to come out of the library every once and a while. The rumors that I've slept with every boy in Hogwarts." Harmony said coolly.

"What?!" Hermione said, shocked.

"Ok, so I haven't slept with anyone, at all, but I have dated at least fifteen boys from each house." Harmony stated, enjoying the look on her sister's face.

"You're _freaking_ fourteen, how did you manage that?" Hermione replied.

"I look older than fourteen, so are most of the boys I date…" she replied.

"You're kidding. How much older?"

"You remember Oliver Wood?" Harmony said.

"Yeah, he was Gryffindor Quidditch captain. He just graduated last year. You dated him?"

"Um, yeah for about five months." Harmony said, "He was really cool and he thought I was older than thirteen."

"Anyone else I know?" Hermione said.

"I don't think so," She replied. "At least not yet." She added in her head.

"Well, I don't know then. We'll have to find out and then see who wants you so bad in Slytherin."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harmony said, praying that she never would.

* * *

A few days flew by quicker than Harry catching the snitch. Harmony had to either accept or deny Draco's offer. She still hadn't decided or told anyone about the offer or figured out what she was going to tell Draco. She wanted so badly to be in Slytherin to be with Draco but at the same time, she didn't want to leave Gryffindor and the friends she had just for a boy, a really, dare she think it, hot boy. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't talk to Hermione, she didn't even know that the person was Draco, how could she even begin to tell Hermione that the person who wanted her in Slytherin was the person who had called her a Mudblood?! She fell asleep that night trying to figure it out.

* * *

At six o'clock that night, Harmony made her way up to the Gryffindor Common Room for what might be the last time. She had decided that she would have to tell somebody and she decided to that she would tell Hermione.

She found her reading in her favorite armchair next to the fireplace. "Hermione. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Harmony said quietly.

"Sure. What's up?" Hermione said, placing her book on her the arm of her chair.

"Well, I figured out who wants me in Slytherin." She started.

"Oh, good! Who?" Hermione said.

"Dra…Malfoy." Harmony said.

"Of course he does!" she replied, as if a light bulb had come on in her head. "He wants you in there to torment us! Because if you are in there, he will be able to torment not only you as well but us."

"No Hermione." Harmony cut her off, "He wants me in there because," she sighed, "he likes me."

She stopped her sentence. "He likes you?" she said, "What do you mean he likes you?"

"He likes me, as in he's even kissed me." She explained, waiting for her sister to explode.

"Harmony! How could you! You know he's done everything possible to make our lives hell from the first minute we arrived and here you are, becoming all friendly and flirty with him!" Hermione yelled.

"He's never tormented me! I know he's tormented you and Harry and Ron but what if me dating him changes all of that? Why can't I have an adventure for once?" Harmony said.

"What do you mean have an adventure?" Hermione said, cooling down a little.

"What I mean is that I always go with you Harry and Ron and it's always Harry's adventure, defeating Voldemort." Hermione flinched "and what not, saving Sirius Black from Dementors…."she said. "For once, maybe switching house will give me my own adventure. I mean not many people have switched houses, maybe one or two and here's my chance to switch and you're telling me no." Harmony replied.

"If it was to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw maybe, but to Slytherin? Our Enemy? You might as well as become a Death Eater and join You-Know-Who!" Hermione said.

Harmony just looked at her. "That's worse than Draco calling you a Mudblood." She raced out the door and to Professor Dumbledore's office. She had made her decision.

"Fizzing Whizbees." Harmony said, panting.

The stone steps moved and Harmony got on, eagerly wanting to get to the office. She reached the top and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She opened the door. "Harmony. What brings you here?" Dumbledore said.

"I think I have an answer to the offer that was made." Harmony said.

"My offer?" a voice said behind her.

Without even turning around she knew who would be there, blonde hair and all. She now turned around to face him. "Yes. Your offer." She said, turning back around to face Dumbledore.

"Please sit. The both of you." Once they had seated themselves, he continued, "Now Harmony what is your decision?"

Harmony took a deep breath. "I decided to accept the offer and move to Slytherin." She replied. She had thought a long time about this and realized through it all that Gryffindor was too nice for her and her needs; she needed something at little bit _more_.

She glanced at Draco and he smiled at her. Dumbledore spoke. "Very well, then. Your stuff will be moved for you and tonight you may dine at the Slytherin table, if you'd like."

"Thank you Professor, but I think I might eat at the Gryffindor table for the last time." She replied, looking over at Draco, who was trying really hard to hide his smile.

"Now, I will see you two in an hour at dinner. Goodbye." He said, smiling as Draco and Harmony rose and exited to the corridor to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"So what made you decide to accept?" he asked.

"Well, I had no one to talk to about and decided to tell Hermione, well she reacted just as I thought she would and that basically sealed my decision."

"Good. Do you want to see your new Common Room?" he said, a gleam in his eye.

"Won't people be in there?" she replied, a little nervous.

"No, they're all at dinner." He replied, guiding her down to the Dungeons, where he guided her to a wall.

"Your Common Room entrance is a wall?" she said, "I thought it would be some grand tapestry or portrait of your family or of Slytherin."

"Yours is a portrait of a fat lady…." He said.

"Was." She corrected him. He smiled.

"Right. Was." He said. 'But no, we have to go through the wall to get to the door of the Common Room."

"Oh." She said.

He pulled her through the wall as he himself stepped through. They had stepped into a long corridor that looked like it was somewhere deeper than the Dungeons themselves. "Are we underneath the Dungeons?" she asked.

"I think so. Nobody knows where we're located though." He replied.

As they walked down the corridor, Harmony noticed that there were hundreds of portraits on the walls. She looked closer at them to reveal that they were Wizarding families that had members in the Slytherin house while at Hogwarts. They all glared at her, looking down she noticed she had on the Gryffindor robes that she had worn for four years she certainly looked out of place, and the portraits didn't help by pointing and whispering to the others members of the corridor. She saw several familiar ones including the families of Draco's friend Blaise and Pansy Parkinson, both whom were well known in the Wizarding world.

At the end of the corridor she paused to look at one that was very familiar to her. In fact one of the members of the portrait was standing not five feet from her. "Draco, this is your family. " She said, noticing that both his father and his mother had the Malfoy platinum blonde hair and the tall genes. Draco and his father were dressed in black high-collared dress robes and his mother in a low cut black dress robe. A smile was not to be found on any portrait occupant, it was a sneer or a smirk on every face; including Draco's, which was no surprise.

"So indeed." He replied, as if he wanted nothing to do with them.

He continued down the corridor until they reached a door. "In Service" he said the door opening to reveal the Slytherin Common Room.

Harmony stepped inside. It was decorated in the rich Slytherin green with accents of silver and black here and there. There was a fireplace and some chairs in front of it, there were more portraits of famous witches and wizards who had resided in the Slytherin house. Unlike the Gryffindor Common Room, the Slytherin one was very cold.

"It's very cold." She said.

"Yeah, we are underground, somewhere." He said.

"Right, I'm so used to the Gryffindor Common Room which is always warm." She said, causing a pained look to appear on Draco's face, if only for a moment and then it was gone. "Was always warm." She corrected herself. It was going to take a while for her to adjust to her new Common Room, but she had to remember why she moved in the first place, for change and for _Draco_.


	8. Rules Were Meant To Be Broken

**Ch. 8- Rules were meant to be Broken**

The next day, Harmony woke knowing that this would be one of the most challenging days of her life. Not only would she have to sit at the Slytherin table, but no one except Draco, Dumbledore and herself would know why. She got dressed a little more slowly than normal; she really was in no rush to see everyone's faces at the Gryffindor table or at the Slytherin table when she'd sit down. Taking a deep breath she sat on the edge of her bed, deciding if she even wanted to go down to breakfast for that matter. Standing up, she made her way down to the Common Room. After seeing the Slytherin Common Room, she had said good bye to Draco and made her way back to the comfort of the Gryffindor room. Looking at her bed for the last time, she went downstairs and followed Hermione, who was unfortunately waiting for her. Harmony hadn't told anyone in Gryffindor that she was changing houses. Glancing around the Common Room for the last time, she and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall.

At the double doors, Draco was standing talking to both Blaise and Pansy about some type of potion. He looked up as Harmony walked down the stairs and grinned at her. While she smiled back, it was a quick one, since Hermione was walking right next to her. Fortunately Hermione didn't notice the smile exchange. But she did see Draco when she stepped off the last stair.

"Well, if it isn't a Mudblood." Draco sneered.

Despite the comment Hermione replied, "There's two Muggle-borns, you idiot or did you fail Arithmancy?"

"No I meant what I said. There's one Mudblood" He pointed to Hermione, then to Harmony, "and a Slytherin."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Hermione spat.

"What? Your sister didn't tell you?" he said, glancing over at Harmony, who was giving him an _what-the-hell-are-you-doing_ look. "Oh, she didn't." he said, his smirk taking up his entire face. "Well, might as well spill the Bertie Botts Beans, your precious sister is in Slytherin." He said.

Blaise and Pansy looked horrified, but not as much as Hermione did. She turned to face Harmony. "THIS IS THE _ARSE WHO WANTED YOU IN SLYTHERIN?!"_ she screamed, as a few first years scurried down the steps to get out of the line of fire.

Harmony looked down, and then looked up with fire in her eyes. "Yes and there is nothing you can do about it!" she said.

"What did he do? Put a spell or the Imperious Curse on you?" she still yelled.

"NO! I've always thought about switching houses but knowing that I couldn't I thought 'might as well' and the opportunity presented itself, in Mal...Draco." she replied, coolly.

"Draco! You call him Draco?" Hermione said.

"Yes. Why can't I?" she replied, annoyed.

"Because he's been our enemy since first year!" Hermione replied.

"No he's your enemy! Yours, Harry's and Ron's! Not mine! I just went along because he made fun of you three, not once did he ever make fun of me! Never called me a Mudblood (except this year she thought) or anything!" she yelled back.

Hermione became quite for a moment. Turning to Draco, "You never called her names!? Yet she was with us, Why!?" Hermione said.

Draco just stared at her and finally said, "Because she kept her mouth shut."

"What kind of an answer is that?" Hermione yelled.

"It's one that is true; she didn't bother me so why break the favor? She was smart about it, if she did want to call me names, she kept it in her head, unlike you, Pothead, and Weasel who tried to reply with comebacks just to make yourselves feel somewhat up to my level." He smirked.

Harmony continued to watch back and forth the conversation, if you could call it that, which was happening between Draco and Hermione. Hermione, her face flushed and Draco, his signature smirk on his face. All of this because she wanted to be in another house.

"Alright!" she said, stepping between the two of them. "Enough! The both of you are acting like two year olds arguing over whose toy it is or something stupid like that!"

Hermione and Draco stopped, at least for a second.

"Harmony, what are you doing?" Hermione said, waiting for Harmony to move even though she clearly knew that Harmony would do no such thing.

"Getting between you dummies." She replied.

"Who are you calling a dummy?" Draco said. She turned to face him, since she had stepped between them facing Hermione.

"You. Because at this moment, you are acting like one. Arguing at the fact why you didn't tease me from the start like you did to my sister. Harmony turned back to Hermione, "Don't you remember what Dad always tells us? '_Teasing is the biggest sign of flattery_'."

She turned back to Draco, "And you," she said, poking a finger into his chest, his rock hard chest to point out, "Stop acting like a freaking two year old. How old are you, fourteen? I couldn't tell by your behavior." She said, as he eyed the finger resting on his chest. She pulled it away, rolling her eyes.

Hermione, acknowledging defeat, turned to Harmony. "Fine, you'll see. You'll come back to Gryffindor, if not this year, in a year or two. You don't know him like me, Harry and Ron do." She said, the sadness showing in her eyes.

Harmony looked at her. "I don't believe you. I'm sure _I _know him better than you do." With that said, Hermione turned and walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

Harmony turned to walk into the Great Hall as well when Draco grabbed her arm. "Not yet." He smirked.

"What?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"I have something for you." He replied, handing her a box.

"You bought me something?" she said, taking the box in her hand.

"No, more like inherited it." He said, nudging her to open the box.

"Okay, ok." She said, untying the ribbon and opening the box. She opened the top to the box and saw a huge silver ring with an emerald the size of a rock a large one, mind you and it was placed on a silver chain. Harmony took the ring, which was attached to the chain, out and placed it around her neck. It reached a place where she could hide it inside her shirt, if necessary, which would probably always be the case.

"I love it." She said, glancing up at him, since he basically towered over her.

"I thought you would." He said, leaning closer to her. Glancing over his shoulder as he leaned down, she saw Ron and Harry walking down the stairs. She quickly pushed Draco away and ran into the Great Hall. Draco followed her.

She fortunately had her Gryffindor robes on still since she hadn't of had the chance to buy new ones and sat next to Jessica and Leann and paid no attention to Draco who had run in behind her and after seeing where she had sat down, took his place at the Slytherin table.

* * *

He handed her the box, nudging her to open it. Inside was the ring that his family had passed down through many generations. It was the Malfoy signet ring with the family crest on top of the emerald. The ring had been passed down from wizard to wizard, not once ever being touched by a witch, but now Draco had already broken more than one Malfoy rule. Rule number one: never speak to a Mudblood. _Broken. _Rule number two:never date a Mudblood. _Almost there_. And rule number three: never let anyone but a wizard touch the Malfoy ring. All three rules had been broken by Draco and because of Harmony and he really had no problem with that.

"I love it." She said, as he leaned down closer to kiss her. Before he knew it, she pushed him away and ran into the Great Hall. He looked over his shoulder and saw Potter and Weasel. Turning around he walked into the Great Hall to see where Harmony had sat. Just like he thought, she was seated between her two friends at the Gryffindor table. She'd sit with him soon enough.

* * *

Harmony didn't even glance at the Slytherin table the entire meal. "Harmony? Are you okay?" Jessica asked her.

"What? Oh, yeah." She replied, pushing her food around her plate, not in the mood to eat after all that had happened.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of spacey." Leann remarked.

"I'm just not feeling well." She replied. "I'll see you guys later."

"Okay." They responded.

* * *

Harmony made her way to the library because she knew she wasn't welcome in either the Gryffindor or the Slytherin Common Room. Sitting down at one of the tables, she laid her head down and cried.

Lifting her head up, she had no idea what time it was. She had a headache and was very hungry. Picking up her book bag, she decided to make her way down to the Great Hall. Luckily students were walking in and out of it, so she knew that it was dinner time. The only thing was, walking in late would mean that everyone would see her sit at the Slytherin table in her Gryffindor robes. So walking in, she walked all the way to the teachers' table to talk to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor?" she said.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he said.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" she said.

"At the table you feel comfortable at." He replied.

"Do you think you could help me, maybe freeze the room or something?" she said.

He laughed. "You don't want the entire school to see you sit down at the Slytherin table, do you?

"No, I don't." She blushed.

"Just this once." He replied.

"Oh and professor?" she said.

"Yes?" he said, his hands poised for a spell.

"Is there a way that you could make them already think I'm in Slytherin, like forget the fact that I was in Gryffindor?" she said, hopeful.

"That, I cannot do." He said, muttering a spell as the whole room froze.

"Thanks." She said.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the Slytherin table. There was an empty seat next to Draco and she took the opportunity to sit in it, praying to God that the Slytherins would be accepting of her. Sitting caused the spell to break……


	9. Butterflies

**Disclaimer: for the umpteenth time, I don't own Harry Potter but Harmony Granger is my character and you can't have her :)**

**Ch. 9-Butterflies**

_Sitting down caused the spell to break….._

The noise level instantly rose as the students continued their conversations as if they had never been frozen. Luckily for Harmony no one noticed that she was sitting there, at least for a couple seconds. During the spell, Dumbledore had changed her Gryffindor robes into Slytherin ones.

Draco, the first to notice her, leaned closer to her and said, "It's about time you sat next to me."

She blushed and busied herself with filling her plate. As she was about to take a dinner roll, Pansy suddenly noticed her. "Harmony, what the heck are you doing here? And in Slytherin robes?" she shrieked.

The whole hall stopped talking at once and every student was looking at Harmony.

"I, uh…."Harmony said.

Draco cut in. "We're seeing how long a Gryffindor can last in Slytherin until they go crazy." He said, addressing the entire student body. "It just so happens that we decided to go with a Mudblood to see how much torture she can stand." He smirked. The Slytherins all clapped and whistled as Dumbledore stood up.

"Er, thank you Mr. Malfoy." He replied, as if it was common to kidnap other students and place them as case studies to be tortured. "Now students, the first task of the Triwizard Tournament will be this Saturday. The champions, I hope, have been studying and practicing spells that may be able to help them in this first task. The task will take place at noon. The place will be announced on Friday, during dinner. Enjoy." He said, taking his seat.

Pansy turned to Harmony. "Torture, huh? This is going to be fun." She sneered.

"Um, no." Draco said. "Only I get to torture the Mudblood." He said.

Pansy pouted. _If Pansy looked ugly before, pouting made those features even more horrifying_, Harmony thought. "But Drakey, I'm your girlfriend. Don't I get to torture her?"

"No." he replied. "I planned this entire thing, I get to torture her. If you had planned it, which would have been a miracle, (Harmony smiled to herself), then you could have tortured her, but since you didn't you can't have any of the fun I will."

"Fine. No more kisses for you." Harmony had to control herself from laughing.

"Shame. Since I liked them soo much." He remarked. At that, she couldn't hold it any longer.

Pansy looked at her. "What's so funny?" she sneered.

"The two of you." She replied, still laughing.

* * *

Draco decided that it would look suspicious if he didn't play along. "Why are we so funny?" he said.

"Well, it obvious that you don't like her both as a friend or your 'girlfriend'. So why do you even pretend that she's your _girlfriend_ when you obviously hate her?" Harmony said, putting air quotes around girlfriend.

_She definitely had guts to embarrass me and Pansy like that, even if it's true…_ Draco thought.

"Who says I hate her?" he replied.

"Don't even to try to put out that innocent 'I have no idea what you're talking about' attitude. You know perfectly well, along with the rest of the Slytherins and the school that you don't like Pansy as girlfriend or friend." She replied, speaking perfect truth.

"So what if the school thinks that…I don't. The rest of the school is a bunch of losers anyway." He replied.

"Ok, you can keep denying it or whatever you are doing, but somewhere you know what I'm saying is true."

"Who the heck do you think you are?" he sneered, hoping that she would know this was fake, "We are supposed to torture you and that's it. You are not supposed to help us with our relationships! I'll just have to invoke more torture than I had planned." He replied.

* * *

_I have absolutely no problem with that_ she thought, though she said, "Great, torture with Draco. I'm so scared." She replied.

"Oh trust me you will be." He replied.

"What are you going to do? Feed me to Fluffy? Or wait; maybe throw a Malfoy curse at me? Bring it on." She looked him right in the eyes, which was hard to do without swooning on the spot , and said, "I can take whatever you dish out and serve it right back at you." She said, they had both stood up a little while back. Harmony knew the entire school was watching this little fiasco like a tennis match, their eyes going back and forth between herself and Draco.

His face was inches from hers and she could feel his breath on her face. She had to control herself or else she would have flung herself into his arms and kissed him then and there…well except for the fact that the entire school would be watching.

"I'll believe it when I see it." He replied.

"Oh trust me," she whispered, "you'll have no choice _but_ to believe it." Turning on her heel, she walked out of the Great Hall, knowing Draco would follow eventually.

She took the Grand Staircase to the second floor and waited.

* * *

Draco waited at least ten minutes before getting up, muttering something that sounded like "homework" and walked out of the Great Hall. He looked around for her but didn't see her. He walked up the Grand Staircase and walked down the deserted corridor. He saw a figure leaning against the wall at the end of the corridor but couldn't see if it was female or not. He kept walking and saw that it was indeed female, and it was Harmony.

"Well it took you long enough." She said, still leaning against the wall.

In an instant , he was beside her. "Well I couldn't make it look too suspicious." He replied.

"You know, you make it very hard for someone to argue with you." She said.

"Why?" he replied.

"Well, because any girl who looks into your eyes has a risk of swooning or fainting to the floor, at least I do." She said. "I think you should come with a warning sign: Danger!! Risk of fainting at sight of me! Or something like that."

"Oh really? I thought you were having problems at the end." He smiled.

"Not really….okay so I was. I was thinking how much trouble I'd get into if I had just kissed you in front of the entire student body." She said, blushing.

His eyebrow flew up. "Oh really? That's pretty gutsy! I would have love to see what the reaction of everyone would have been, then again I'd be too busy." He smirked.

"Of course you would have…though I would have also loved to see the reaction on Pansy's face..." she smiled.

"That would have been priceless." He replied.

"So now that nobody is here..." She implied, looking around to make sure no one _was actually _there.

"What?" he teased, opening his arms. She flung herself into them and he lifted her chin and kissed her.

* * *

Harmony felt the butterflies in her stomach as he kissed her. It was nothing compared to anyone else who had kissed her before. It was one of a kind. It was Draco Malfoy. If someone had told her her first year at Hogwarts that in three years, she would be kissing Draco Malfoy she would have laughed at them..and then cursed them with a spell of some sort. His kiss was like nothing she had ever imagined. It was perfect. It was…indescribable. She didn't want it to end, but she was running out of air…so she pulled away.

"I'm going to say this anyway, but has anyone ever told you that you are an amazing kisser?" she said, as she leaned against the wall, catching her breath.

"Yes, but hearing it from you is definitely better. " he replied.

She laughed. "Thanks. But I'm serious. Your kisses are like…I don't know..better than I've ever imagined." She blushed.

"Thanks, but your kisses are amazing as well. I think you're almost up to my level." He smiled.

"Almost? Are you kidding me?" she replied.

"Yes, of course you're amazing." He replied, as she walked up to him and hugged him tight. He in turn, placed his hands around her waist.

"So, how are you going to play off this whole torture thing?" she said, looking up at him.

"I have no idea." He replied.

"Well, you'll have to think of something because people will become too suspicious if you don't." she said.

"Thanks, teacher. I know that." He said.

She glared at him. "I'm not that old…

She never finished because Draco had kissed her again. Minutes later, she pulled away. "If you keep this up, I'm going to need a SCUBA air tank with me at all times." She teased.

"A what?" he replied.

"Oh. An oxygen tank. So I can just take oxygen from that because you make me lose my breath every time you kiss me." She replied, forgetting the SCUBA was a Muggle thing.

"So I do make you lose your breath every time you see me." He smirked.

"No, yes, I guess so." She said.

"There's no problem with that."

"Draco, shut up." She replied, slapping his arm.

The bell rang. "I'd better go. I have class and you have class and if we get caught up here together without you 'torturing' me, you're going to get in trouble." She said, turning to leave to go to her Muggle-Studies class.

"Hey," he said, making her turn around. "I'll see you later after class, okay?"

She smiled. "Of course." She replied, going down the corridor to her class with a smile on her face.

* * *

The bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom. Harmony made her way down to the Slytherin common room when she remembered she didn't know the password, since it changed every week and the other password had been last weeks'.

Harmony didn't want to ask another Slytherin, so she sat at a table that just happened to be placed in the corridor to the common room.

She worked on a couple essays for various teachers; she glanced up for a moment and saw Draco. "What do you want?" she said, just in case anyone else, meaning any Slytherins, were around.

"Well, I was going to give you the password, but if you prefer I could leave you out to work on homework through the night, and even lose some house points if you want.." he said.

"Of course I want the password." She said, putting away her many essays and gathering her things.

"It's Malum sceptrum." He said.

"What does that mean?" she replied.

"It means, Evil rules." He said.

"How original." She remarked.

"Yes, since Slytherin was the epitome of evil." He said.

"Whatever. Save your Slytherin pride for someone who cares." She said, as the door to the common room opened.

She walked through and placed her things on a table. Surprisingly no one was there. "Well, that was a wasted act." She said.

"Yep." Draco replied.

"So where am I supposed to sleep, I doubt any of the girls will move for me..." she said.

"Well…." He said.

"Uh, think again." She said, knowing what he was going to say.

"I was thinking." He said.

"Sure you were…dirty thoughts." She replied.

"Well, I guess you'll have to sleep on the couch or the floor…" he replied.

"Great, then everybody will be able to torture me." She replied.

"No. Don't you remember, only I can do that." He said.

"How many fifth, sixth and seventh years actually listen to you?" she replied.

"All of them. Since my dad is well-known at the Ministry, he could have any one of their parents fired." He said.

"Ah, black-mailing. Lovely." She said.

"I have to do what I got to do." He smiled.

"Well," she said, looking at the clock, "I should get to bed since it's late."

"Okay." He said, as she put away her homework and things.

He pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the common room entrance, "Lockquetus."

"What was that for?" she said.

"Well, every Slytherin who isn't in this common room or up in their dorms, has to find somewhere else to sleep." He smirked.

She laughed, "You're evil. You know that." She replied.

"So I'm told..."

"Of course."

He turned around to walk up the stairs to the boys' dorms. "Where are you going?" she said, making him turn around.

"Upstairs, to my bed." He replied.

"You're forgetting something." She replied.

"What?" he smiled.

She tapped her lips.

"Oh, I'm an idiot." He said, jumping the steps and going over to her.

"I second that." She replied, as he kissed her. It was brief and then he walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight." She called up to him.

"Night." He replied.


	10. Love Potion 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, nor will I ever...but I do own Harmony Granger!!**

**Ch 10-Love Potion #9**

"What do you think she's dreaming about?"

"I don't know, but she's smiling so it has to be good."

"Yeah, but she should be having nightmares about just being in this Common Room."

Harmony opened her eyes. Four people, boys, were standing over her. She screamed.

"Oh, she's up now." one said.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said. It was not that she found the boys in anyway intimidating or frightening but waking up to a bunch of guys staring at you every morning was slightly shocking to wake up to and it got old, quickly. Not to mention the fact that the couch she had been sleep on for a week may have permeably misaligned her spine.

"Mudblood watching." Another said.

"I know I'm fascinating and you people don't have lives but kindly sod off." she said.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to your elders."

"You better go away before I do something to _your _elders." She replied, letting the boys consider just what she meant.

She grabbed the towel that was lying on her backpack and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Harmony came out of the bathroom feeling much better. She had showered and had almost forgotten she was in the Slytherin house until she ran into one. She looked up.

"Well, I definitely like you in that more than any other outfit I have seen you wear. But I know how you could look even better." He smirked and raised one eyebrow.

She looked down. She had been so used to just wearing a towel in the girls' dormitory in Gryffindor that she had forgotten to change and she _had _only brought her towel. She quickly pulled the towel tighter around her. "Shut up, Dra- Malfoy." She said, almost referring to his first name. She looked around to see if anyone had heard. People were staring at her since she was in her towel, but not for the latter reason.

"Hey I'm not torturing you, that's your own doing." He replied.

"But you are making the situation worse." She said.

He leaned closer to her. "That's the point of 'torture.'" Putting air quotes around torture.

"Well, you're too good at it." She admitted.

"I'd say thank you but that'd be too nice of me." He said, backing away.

"Of course," she replied, "that would be too nice of you."

Grabbing her clothes, she made her way back into the bathroom.

* * *

Since today was Friday, everyone was dying to know what the task was going to be. Contrary to the norm everyone at Hogwarts seemed to be at breakfast for the first time since Harmony could remember. They were all whispering about it to their friends and trying to figure out what the task was.

Dumbledore stood up, "Good morning. The First Task will happen tomorrow at four o'clock, so that everyone will have a chance to see it. Champions, you will be required to be at the location by three o'clock so you will know what the task is and what you will be doing. Teachers will guide the remaining students to the location starting at 3:30. Good luck champions!"

"Four o'clock, that's pretty late." Draco's friend, Blaise said.

"What? Is your curfew five?" Harmony said.

"No!" He replied.

"Oh, four then?" she smirked.

Blaise noticed something familiar about the smirk; _She even smirks like Draco … I wonder what's going on with her…_

"No. It's just that I thought it would be earlier." He said, not even bothering to argue with her, he'd leave that to Draco.

"Let me guess, you have a date after?" she said.

"What's with you and endless questions?" he asked.

"What's with you and _four _is late?" she retorted.

"What the hell are you two yelling about?" Draco said, walking up to the table and sitting down next to Pansy, who didn't even bother to look at him.

"Well, I was trying to figure out when Blaises' curfew was, but he won't tell me." She said.

"Why?"

"Because the first task is tomorrow and he said four was 'too late for him.'" Blaise cut her off.

"I didn't say it was too late, I said it was a little late."

"Whatever. Stop bickering like little girls." He replied, "Oh and Harmony."

Blaise, if no one else, noticed that Draco called her Harmony. _What the dragon is going on with these two? What happened to 'Granger'?_ He thought.

"What?" she said.

"You're not going to the first task." He said.

"Malfoy, what are you talking about?" she replied.

"I have an essay that I need to finish for Monday. I want you to do it for me." He said.

"Funny … Hilarious. No." she replied, "Do your own homework."

"Um, I don't want to." He replied.

"Then fail your classes, I don't care." She replied.

"Remember that torture that I have the ability to put on you?" he replied.

"Yep, and I am using my ability to ignore it." She replied, getting up and going to her class.

* * *

"Excuse me while I go give her my essay topic." He said, following after her.

Harmony was walking up the stairs when he called her. "What Malfoy?" she said, turning around.

"You forgot to ask what my essay was about." He said.

"I told you I'm not doing your stupid essay. Get Crabbe or Goyle to do it." She replied.

"Granger!" he called, making her turn around and walk down the stairs.

"What the hell do you want from me?" she said.

"I want you to do my essay for me."

"Damn you, Draco Malfoy. I will not do your effing essay!" she said.

"It's part of your torture." He replied.

"I don't care if it's part of my torture. Do your own freaking homework!" she yelled, turning around and walking to the library.

* * *

She stalked up to the library and threw her books onto the table. Madam Pince swooped down on her. "Those better not be my books!" she said.

"Don't worry, they're not." She replied, pulling out a quill, ink and parchment.

The first love potion was invented in 1389 by a woman named Helene Severna. Helene had found the man of her dreams only to find that he was engaged to be married.

Using her potion abilities, she concocted a potion that would make the man, Thomas Malfoy, fall in love with her. After finishing it, she planned on putting it in his drink the following night at dinner. If everything went according to plan; the potion would make Thomas love the first person that he saw.

Helene planned for Thomas' fiancée to be away so she would be the first person he saw after consuming the potion. But unfortunately, contrary to the plan Helene was not the first person Thomas saw. Thomas' fiancée came home early and Thomas had drank the potion, thus he fell in love with his fiancée two times over, crushing Helene's heart and making her vow to never love again./quote

_**Well, that would suck, finding the man of your dreams only to have him be engaged…wait, it mentioned a Malfoy!** _She thought, reading the section again. _**I wonder how he's related to Draco … great-great-great-great grandfather … I guess if it was 1389.**_

She laid her head on her book and fell asleep.

* * *

"Everything is ready. The plan is going smoothly so far. All I need is Thomas." Harmony heard herself saying.

"Well, good luck with that Helene." a girl told her.

"I don't need luck, Margot." Harmony replied wondering how she knew this woman.

"Of course." The girl named Margot replied.

The scene seemed familiar but Harmony could not remember why she was here, how she knew just what to say, or why the woman Margot was calling her Helene. Harmony heard herself reply, "Make sure that his fiancée isn't there." Harmony replied.

"Already done, Helene." Margot said.

"Good. I don't want anyone else there; if so my entire plan will be ruined." Harmony said.

"Of course." Margot said.

Harmony held up the vial of gold liquid. "This has to work; if not, I'll be doomed."

"It will work." Margot said.

"Of course." Harmony said walking out the front door of the house she had been in.

Turning on the spot, she Apparated to the house of Thomas Malfoy. She knocked on the door.

A man answered the door. Harmony supposed it was Thomas. "Helene, what are you doing here?" he asked, letting her in.

"Just thought that I'd stop by and congratulate you on your engagement." She replied. Harmony now found herself too engrossed in what was happening to care that until moments ago she had no reason to wish for this man Thomas Malfoy to love her.

He beamed. "Oh so you heard about me and Christine?" he asked.

"Yes." She said, through gritted teeth. "Congratulations on your engagement." Holding out a bottle of chardonnay.

"Thanks." He replied, taking the bottle from her and walking to his kitchen to get two glasses.

"Is Christine going to be here?" Harmony asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure. She said she had to get something in town, but never said when she was coming back. Maybe later tonight." he replied.

"Oh. Lovely." Harmony replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh, I wanted to meet her, just to see who the lucky girl was." she replied.

She took the glasses from him. "Here let me do it." She said, taking the bottle into the kitchen to complete her plan. She poured the two glasses and adding the potion, walked back into the living room.

"Here." She handed him a glass. "To your engagement." She toasted.

"To my engagement." He repeated, taking a sip from his glass.

That's when Christine walked into the living room. "Thomas, who is this?" she said.

"Christine!" He said. The potion was to not make it look too obvious that the person was in love, it was supposed to be basically natural. "This is Helene; she's a friend from Hogwarts." He said, holding Christine around the waist.

Harmony didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream, yet at the same time she wanted to cry. He was supposed to fall in love with her! Christine wasn't supposed to be home! She'd kill Margot when she got back! Thomas was the man of her dreams and now her dreams were crushed! "I have to go." She said abruptly.

"Why don't you stay a little bit?" Christine said.

"Um, that's okay. I've worn out my welcome." She replied, briskly walking to the front door and Disappearating as soon as she got outside, not even looking to see if anyone was watching. Tears were blocking her vision anyway.

* * *

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up. "Thomas?" she said, seeing the blonde haired boy, instantly causing her eyes to well up with tears.

"Huh?" was the response.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Christine or something, going over wedding plans?" she yelled.

"What are you talking about?" The boy replied, looking bewildered.

"Don't give me that, you and Christine, your _fiancée!_" she seethed.

"Harmony, what the devil are you talking about?" came Draco's voice.

Harmony looked up. "Oh." she said, her voice very quite as she began to realize she must been dreaming.

"Who's Thomas? Or Christine for that matter?" he replied.

"Um, they were in my dream and this book." she said, showing him the section with her finger.

"Ah, so you've read about my dear great-great-great-great grandfather." He replied.

"Of course. He's a Malfoy. He has to be related to you somehow." She replied.

"Yes, he didn't love her back, so he had gone on a trip and found Christine, brought her home and engaged and eventually married her."

"No wonder Helene hated him. I'd hate him to."

"Would you go as far as a love potion though?" he replied.

"Probably not, that was back in 1389 and they did things like that. I'd know that if it wasn't meant to be then it wasn't meant to be."

"Of course." He replied. "So one of the Slytherin girls moved out leaving her room available."

"Wait, a room all to myself?" she replied.

"Yes. I'll figure out some excuse as to why you're sleeping there but for now. You can sleep there tonight, since it looks like you haven't slept properly in a week."

"Draco, I haven't slept properly in a week." She reminded him.

"Right." She looked at her watch. Two forty-five. "Shouldn't you be headed down to go to the match?" she said.

"Oh yeah. You can go if you want." He replied.

"I think I'll sleep." She replied.

"Ok." He smiled. "At least I can tell Pansy that you are working on my 'homework' and she won't get suspicious." He added.

"Right. Since I worry about Pansy so much."

He laughed. "Well, I'm just saying. She and Blaise are getting pretty suspicious of the whole torture thing since what I told them on the train."

"What did you tell them on the train?" she asked, grinning mischievously.

"I … I told them that I had met a hot girl on the train." Her smile disappeared.

"Who?" she replied.

"You." He said.

"Oh, me?" she repeated.

He nodded. "Of course."

She smiled. "I think I need to go occupy that bed. I need sleep and that couch hasn't had much mercy on me. I think it doesn't like me, it may be evil." She said.

"Harmony, everything in Slytherin is evil, even the furniture."

"Not everything."


	11. The First Task

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, as much as I want to...but I do own Harmony Granger :)**

**Ch 11- The First Task**

Waking up, Harmony realized it was Saturday. Of course, she was to be stuck inside doing Draco's homework, while he and his friends went to the task. _Stupid purebloods, they think they're so special just because they're in Slytherin._

After getting dressed, she sat in the Common Room waiting for Draco, so she could find out what his essay was supposed to be about.

He sauntered down at around noon and she got up to ask him. "Malfoy, what is your stupid essay supposed to be about?" she asked, using his last name in case anyone else was still there.

"Ah, had a change of heart did we?" he said, glancing around the Common Room.

"I really have no choice do I." she said, as he pulled her close to him.

"Draco." She said, pushing away from him. "Are you crazy? If this is part of your torture, I'm leaving." she said.

"No one's here." He said.

"Oh, are you sure? A few people might be sleeping." she suggested.

"I doubt it. It's a Hogsmeade weekend." He replied.

"Dang. It is a Hogsmeade weekend, and I'm stuck doing your stupid homework." She said.

"Yes, but it's not a bad thing." He said, again pulling her closer.

"I could be at the Three Broomsticks with Hermione and my friends but I'm stuck here with you."

_Does that mean she doesn't think of me as a friend? _Draco thought. _If not a friend then what am I to her?_ "Is that such a bad thing?" he said.

She laughed. "No."

"Well, then what are you complaining about?" he said.

"Well I still have to do your essay." She replied, looking up at him since he basically towered over her, even though she was pretty tall herself.

"Nope, it's already done. I had a first year do it for me." He replied.

"Draco Malfoy! So what is the point of this then?" she asked.

"To spend time with you." He grinned, his grin made him look like a five year old boy who was being mischievous.

"That's kind of hard to do since you're supposed to be torturing me and all, thanks to your brilliant spur of the moment plan."

"Well, what was I supposed to say?"

"Oh, I don't know, the truth, maybe." She smiled.

"How would that look on my reputation?"

"Can you put your reputation aside for like five seconds?" she said.

"You know perfectly well I can't do that." He said.

"Try." She answered.

"That's too much to ask."

"Fine. Be stubborn."

"Me stubborn? Never." he mocked.

"Yes. You won't tell anyone the truth because of your oh-so-precious reputation, so that makes you stubborn." She replied.

"Whatever." He replied.

"Don't _whatever _me; you sound like a teenage girl."

"A teenage girl?" he replied.

"Yeah, and if I tilt my head this way and squint my eyes, you even look like one." She replied.

_She looks cute when she tilts her head like that, _Draco thought. A huge urge to kiss her right there, welled up in his stomach, but of course someone could walk in at anytime. He sighed.

"What?" she said.

Draco looked at Harmony for several seconds. He found himself engrossed in her features so much so that he didn't hear the question. After Harmony began looking at him straggly he finally regained the ability to speak. "Nothing … it's nothing." He replied.

"Ok." She replied.

"So what do you have planned for my torture today?"

"Well, since my homework is done already, you'll have to come to the task and sit with Slytherin." He replied.

"That's not bad." She smiled.

"Well, you can't cheer for Harry." He replied, hoping that she would respond in the same manner.

Her face fell. "Oh, ok."

"I thought you didn't like Scarface that much." He replied.

"I don't, but he's still my friend no matter what house and since I 'technically' am a Gryffindor until you tell them otherwise, I have to cheer for Harry."

He shook his head, "Nope. You'll cheer for no one."

She glared at him. "Who are _you_ going to cheer for?" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No one."

"So what's the point of going to the task if you're not going to cheer for anyone?" she asked.

"To see who dies." He replied, casually.

Her mouth dropped. He smiled seeing her reaction. "I'm kidding. Remember that reputation, if I don't show up, then everybody will talk about the task and what happened and I'll be out of the loop."

"Draco Malfoy, gossip queen. Never imagined that one." She smirked.

"You have got to stop stealing my expressions." He replied.

"They don't have your name on them, so I can steal them whenever I want." She pouted.

_She's irresistible_, he thought. "Ok, I can't take it anymore." He said.

"Can't take what?" she replied, a smile playing at her lips.

"You." He said, leaning down to kiss her….._right as the door clicked to unlock.._


	12. Confrontation, The Plan, Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, but Harmony Granger is my character!!**

**Ch 12- Confrontation/The Plan/Reconciliation**

"_You." He said, leaning down to kiss her … right as the door clicked to unlock…_

* * *

"Draco," she whispered.

He grinned and leaned farther towards her, his lips millimeters away from hers.

"DRACO!" He whipped his head around.

Pansy Parkinson was standing in the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, pure hatred etched all over her face.

"Pansy, I thought you went to Hogsmeade?" he said, hoping she didn't see what he and Harmony were about to do.

"Yeah, four hours ago." she replied. "I came to see if you were ready to go watch the First Task?"

"Yeah, let's go. Where's Blaise?" Draco replied.

"What is _she _doing here?" Pansy sneered, seeing Harmony, who had looked over Draco's shoulder; _Standing next to my boyfriend _Pansy thought to herself.

"She has to finish my essay, remember. I was checking on her and she couldn't resist me." He smirked.

"Really?" Pansy said shrilly, "Because it looked like you were the one having trouble controlling themselves."

"I have always resisted you, you prat!" Harmony said, knowing quite in her head that it was the exact opposite.

"It doesn't look that way now. Not that I can blame you. Even filthy Mudbloods must get urges." Pansy chimed in, looking smug that Draco didn't initiate the kiss.

"Oh shut up, Pansy!!" Harmony said, inside seething at Pansy for ruining another perfect kiss._ I'll get it thought. Preferably with Pansy bound and gagged somewhere unable to ruin yet another one of her moment's. _Harmony thought.

"Make me, Mudblood!" Pansy said.

Harmony quickly (and gracefully) pulled her wand out of her pocket in a second and had it pointed a Pansy before Pansy had a chance to react. "With pleasure." Harmony said with a smile. She was unable to control her emotions, the idea of cursing Pansy brought her great pleasure.

"Oh I'm so scared." Pansy replied, shivering melodramatically with a hint of real fear.

_You will be when I'm done with you_, Harmony thought.

"Ladies." Draco said, stepping in front of them and in the line of fire.

"Draco! Get out of the way!" Harmony replied.

"Harmony." He said, pushing her hand down.

She dropped her hand even though she was still glaring at Pansy. _If looks could kill. _Draco thought.

"What?" she replied, switching her glance from Pansy to Draco.

"You're not going to curse her are you?" Draco asked her, his hand still on hers.

She stared at him. "And what if I do?" she replied, her gaze boring holes into him.

"Would you stop looking at me like that. I'm not the enemy here." he said before he realized as far as Pansy knew he was Harmony's enemy but it was too late to take anything back now.

"Really?" she replied, her voice still icy, Harmony at least was able to keep up with the façade.

"What's with you?" he said. The anger in Harmony's voice was enough to disarm him.

He let go of her hand.

She dropped her gaze. "I have to go do homework." She replied, her voice distant as she gathered her stuff. With one more glare at Pansy, she walked out of the Common Room.

* * *

"What's with her?" Pansy asked, smirking. This was going exactly how she wanted it; she was alone with Draco now. She walked, sauntered up to him, draping her arms around his neck.

He pushed them off. She pouted. "Shove off, Pansy." Draco replied, following Harmony out the door.

"Ugh!" Pansy said. _I'll get him back from the Mudblood!_ She thought. _Trust me._

* * *

"Harmony!" he called, running after her.

She didn't turn around, but her pace quickened as he tried to keep up with her. He caught her arm as he caught up with her.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied, her back facing him.

"Oh don't give me that." He said, turning her to face him.

"Draco, let me go." She said, barely even trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"There's more to it."

He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Of course there's more to it! Draco, she just caught us! Now the whole freaking school is going to know about us and then they're going to realize that I am more than just a 'torture' experiment! Not to mention it would ruin your perfect reputation." She cried.

Suddenly there was hope. _She not angry at me. _He thought, _She's worried about how I will react to our secret getting out_.

"I don't care about my reputation right now." He said back, placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Draco," she sighed, "I don't want the whole school to find out … at least not yet. It much easier when it's just us. If other people know it will be too …"

"I feel the same way but they'll all find out eventually."

"Yeah and Pansy will be the one to tell them."

"Nope. I'm going to 'talk' to her tonight."

"If by talking' you mean 'Obliviate' then I have no problem with that."

"That was the plan." He grinned. "You're becoming a Slytherin more and more each day." He replied, kissing her on the cheek and turning to walk back to the Common Room.

"Have fun the Common Room isn't my favorite spot. I really wish I could sleep in a real bed."

Harmony thought she vaguely remember Draco saying she he had found her a bed. She laughed.

"What?"

"You know that weird dream I had? I dreamt that you told me you found me a bed. Wishful thinking on my part I guess. It's just that the couch is getting very uncomfortable"

"I'll think of something. Promise."

He kissed her hand before turning and returning to the Common Room to confront Pansy.

* * *

"Pansy!" he yelled, entering the Common Room.

She looked up from the textbook she was reading. "Draco!" she said, but with not as much enthusiasm as usual.

"What the hell is your problem?" he said.

"You know exactly what my problem is." She said, nodding her head toward the Common Room door where Harmony had left through.

"Harmony?" he replied.

"Yes, the _Mudblood._" She sneered.

"It's Harmony. At least say her name." he said.

"I don't _want _to say her name." Pansy replied, "I don't even want to see her! What is she really doing here, Draco! And I want the truth!"

"Pansy, you don't deserve the truth!" Draco replied.

"What do you mean?" Pansy replied, her eyes widening as the truth hit her. "No!"

"No what?" Draco replied.

She repeated herself. "No! You're going to put her through as part of the _plan _aren't you?"

"What plan? No not that one! I'm not making her part of the plan; at least not yet."

"So that's why all the torture." Pansy replied.

"In a way, yes. But we're not going to talk about it anymore, ok?" he replied.

She smiled. "Of course not."

_Good, she bought it. But still I'll have to figure out a way to get Pansy off my back because she'll probably want to know every freaking detail of the plan. But Harmony…_he sighed, _What am I supposed to do about Harmony … I definitely don't want her anywhere near the plan, let alone be a part of it…God, why did I have to be drawn to her!? I'm too dangerous for her. Especially my position in the plan …_he groaned_._

"Draco, are you ok?" Pansy said, watching him.

"Yeah fine, just thinking." He replied.

"About?" she said.

"Nothing concerning you." He replied. "I'm going to the task. Are you coming?" he said.

She jumped off the couch and followed him like a dog to the Great Hall. He carefully pulled his wand out of his pocket. "Hey Pansy? One more thing." He said.

She turned to face him, "Obliviate permaneo memoria." he said and her eyes glazed over and then she was back to normal. "What?" she replied.

"Nothing." He said, pocketing his wand. He followed Professor Snape out to where the first task was to be held.

* * *

Harmony looked out the window of the library to see if she could see the first task.. The area was covered by trees and she couldn't see anything.

The library was quite, everyone was at the task and her she was stuck, pretending to do Draco's homework, which was pointless since no one was here. She decided that she would write her mum a letter since she hadn't done that since the beginning of term.

Hey Mum,

Sorry I haven't written in a while; lots of homework and stuff. How's the new business coming? Does dad have a lot of patients and work to do? I hope you're doing well. Me and Hermione are fine. And no, dad Hermione hasn't gotten in trouble … yet. Just kidding. They have this tournament at our school this year called the Triwizard Tournament and Harry got chosen, even though he didn't submit his name. Anyways, I should get back to homework but I'll write again soon.

Harm

_Should I say anything about my big move? _She thought, _I better Hermione will probably write them and they'll wonder why I didn't tell them myself. _

quotePS. They moved me into Slytherin for unknown purposes, but I'm coping well but I miss you both!/quote

_That should reassure them and it's not a lie I am coping well. Maybe a little too well._

**Two hours later**

She looked up from her homework to see a steady line of students trudging back up to the castle. _The task must be over._ She quickly gathered her things and practically ran to the Great Hall.

Her friends Jessica and Leann waved her over, she quickly glanced at the Slytherin table (Draco was in a conversation with Blaise) and then ran to sit with her friends.

"So, how's torture going?" Jessica asked casually.

"Oh it's horrible." Harmony replied, sarcastically.

"I bet. Twenty-four hours living with Draco. Must be terribly hard for you." Leann replied.

Harmony laughed. "Yeah, well Parkinson caught us in the Common Room." She said.

"Doing what?" Jessica implied.

"Not that!" Harmony said, "He was about to kiss me then she interrupted." She said, tilting her head towards Pansy, who at the moment was clinging to Draco for life.

"She makes me sick." Leann said.

"Duh. I want to puke every time I see her." Harmony replied.

"Me too." Hermione said, sitting across the table from them.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" Harmony said.

"Harm, you're my sister. I can't keep ignoring the fact that you like and are possibly dating Draco. I can't help that, so I just have to accept it."

Harmony smiled. "That means a lot Em." Harmony said.

Hermione gaped. "You haven't called me 'Em' in ages! Here Ron and Harry call me 'Mione'." She said.

"And it sounds weird." Harmony said, laughing.

"Where exactly did we get 'Em' from?" Hermione mused.

"I have no idea … I think when I was little I always left the '_r_' out of your name and called you '_Hemione_.' And then when I got older I just called you Em and it stuck." Harmony said.

"Oh yeah!" Hermione said. For the rest of dinner the two sisters talked and reconciled their friendship as though nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Harmony walked back to the Slytherin Common Room to find Draco asleep outside of it. She kneeled beside him. "Draco." She said, placing a hand on her shoulder and glancing around the corridor.

He stirred. "Harmony?"

"Yeah, what are you doing out here?" she said, helping him get up.

"Oh, um, forgot the password." He replied.

"It's Crepusculum." She replied.

"Twilight?" he said. His father had taught him Latin when he was younger so that he would be ready when it came time for Draco to join the Dark Lord's Army.

"Yeah." She replied, saying the password to the portrait. It opened.

"Oh I did a little digging and I have a way to improve your sleeping situation."

"And you found what, more innuendo?" she scoffed.

"If you'll notice you are the one who made the suggestion this time." he raised his eyebrows.

Harmony had to squeeze her lips shut to keep from smiling. Once she was sure she had control she spoke, "Continue."

"Well as it turns out there have been riffs in the girls' dormitories before. Being Slytherins it is not uncommon for a girl to cross her dorm mate. Obviously the school administrators couldn't let a student sleep on the couch or an empty class room for their Hogwarts career so the castle compensated. This next part isn't told to the students because some people would take advantage and try to get their own room. At the bottom of the stairway leading to the girls dormitories,"

Harmony remember unlike Gryffindor House were the stairs led up to the sleeping areas, Slytherin's sleeping quarters were lower than the Common Room.

Draco continued, "There is a painting of a pretty girl. Behind that painting is secret bedroom with its own bathroom."

She smiled. "Thanks Draco. You need to get some sleep." She quickly kissed Draco on the cheek before walking into the Common Room.

"Yeah yeah." He said, going down to the boys' dormitories and Harmony to the girls.

"Night." She said, walking down three flights of stairs to the secret dormitory. On the wall next to the portrait was a scrap of parchment.

_ Harmony,_

_ So this is your own personal bedroom. _

Harmony imagined Draco smirking as he wrote the letter.

She looked for a way to get to the bedroom but she saw no handle. She looked at the note and saw no more writing so she flipped it over.

_ But you have to figure out the password . It's something that I love about you but also the most important thing I love about you._

_ Sincerely, _

DM

Harmony folded the note and looked at the portrait, its owner, a girl who looked almost like herself, waiting for her. She smiled to herself as she said, "Couer."

* * *

**Couer- French for heart since the latin translation sounded not pretty.**

**Obliviate permaneo memoria is Latin for obliviate last memory (in plain speaking…spell form…)**

**crepusculum- twilight**


	13. Twilight

**Disclaimer: by now you all know my disclaimer, so you know what I say, don't abuse my character blah blah blah :) And I do not own the characters of Twilight, those are from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer, if you have no idea who or what book I'm talking about, GO READ TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE AND ON AUGUST 2ND, BREAKING DAWN, TRUST ME YOU'LL LOVE IT :)**

**Chapter 13-Twilight**

_She smiled to herself as she said, "Couer."_

* * *

The portrait swung forward and Harmony stepped into the room. It was very spacious and had a bed that took up half of her bedroom if it was in her house in London. On the other side of the room was a roaring fireplace that someone had started. She walked around the room and opened a random door that led to a huge walk in closet filled with the latest collections of the Muggle designers that she loved but only dreamed about owning. All different colors, designs, articles of clothing were in that closet along with a collection of shoes and purses to go with everything. Draco was definitely trying to impress her and let me tell you, it was working!

But it wasn't because of the designer clothes; it was the fact that he had thought to do all this for _her_. Walking out of the closet, she opened another door which led to the bathroom. The bathroom had a huge shower and a huge mirror that she could use in the mornings. Returning to the bedroom, she noticed a mirror that she swore hadn't been there before, _Nah, it had to be there. I must have been too absorbed in the closet._ She walked up to the mirror in which Draco had posted another note.

_Harmony,_

_So you must have figured out the password was your heart. It's your best quality, one of many. You have one of the best hearts I've seen. I might add _(she blushed)_. Anyway, this mirror helps you pick something that always flatters you, again something you don't need, but I use one as well. Enjoy your room, sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_DM_

Harmony folded up the letter and put it into the pocket of her robe. Taking one of the fluffy towels off of its rack, she took a shower. When she stepped out of the shower she put on a pair of pajamas that Draco had provided (green of course.)

As she towel dried her hair she thought of Draco's letter. Something seemed slightly strange to her but she could not figure out what it was. But somehow she knew that whatever it was did not fill her with apprehension. On the contrary when she thought about the letter she couldn't help but be filled with joy.

Harmony quickly fell asleep and that was the first night she dreamed of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

She woke up the next morning feeling totally refreshed. She hadn't slept like that in weeks, and she had Draco to thank for it. Everything that made her happy involved Draco in some way.

She used the mirror while getting dressed and jumped when it talked to her and told her how lovely she looked. She had, of course, blushed and changed. The mirror still told her she was gorgeous. A knock on her door made her jump.

"Come in." she said. The portrait opened and Draco walked in. She smiled.

"How'd you sleep?" he said.

"Much better than the last week or two." She replied.

"That's good." He replied, sitting on her bed as she brushed her hair.

"So what do you think of the room?" he asked.

"Oh, I love it!" she replied, "Though the mirror is a little much. How do you stand it?" she replied, as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Well, it tells me how dashing and handsome I am … how can I ignore it?" he smirked.

"Of course, how could I forget? You need someone or something telling you every ten minutes." She replied.

"More like every five minutes." he joked.

She laughed, "Stuck up, are we?"

"No."

"Ok." She went to her dresser and picked up the book she was currently reading for the fourth time.

"What book is that?" Draco said, looking at the cover.

"Twilight." She replied.

"What's it about?" he asked.

"Vampires."

"How exciting."

"Oh but it is. Isabella is the main character and she moves to this really small town and meets Edward, who I have to say, is gorgeous. Anyway, her scent is too much for him and in the beginning he tries to stay away from her. But he ends up saving her life, but she really doesn't know how. She then finds out he's a vampire and she starts to understand everything. But in the end he has to leave because of a plan that has to separate everyone and lead these hunters away from Bella." She explained.

"He's gorgeous huh?" Draco said.

"Definitely. It says he looks likes a god basically. But his skin is always cold. He reminds me of someone." Harmony sighed.

"Me?"

"No. Cedric Diggory."

Draco snorted; he failed to see why every girl swooned over Cedric. "Diggory. Why is that."

"I don't know."

"Hmm, I really don't know what the girls see in him."

"Don't worry Draco, I think you're adorable too."

"Cuter than Diggory?"

"Weeellll …" Draco frowned at her response, "Kidding, kidding. I think you're much cuter than Cedric."

There was a paused before Draco spoke again, "And this is a by a witch author?"

"No! It's by a Stephanie Meyer, a Muggle, whose books are amazing!" she said.

"That explains everything." Draco replied.

"What?" she asked.

"It was written by a Muggle. Muggles don't know anything about vampires. They're not that nice … or gorgeous." He huffed.

"You're just jealous." She teased.

"Of a fictional character?"

She nodded.

"Nope." he replied.

"Oh give it up. You are. You're jealous of a fictional character." She concluded.

"Oh yeah?" he shot back.

"Yep." She nodded again.

"Can your fictional character do this?" he said, kissing her full on the mouth. She couldn't gasp, but she relaxed under him. He pulled away, a little too quickly. She opened her eyes.

"Hey!" she said.

"What?"

"I wasn't done seeing if my fictional character could do that or not." she replied.

He smirked and kissed her again. This time she pulled away. "Ok, point taken." She replied.

"Still jealous?"

"A little." He replied.

"Now what?"

"You still think he's gorgeous?"

"Yes."

"What about me?" he replied.

"Someone's needs a lot of compliments today. Go talk to the mirror." She smiled.

"Grr." He said. "Not fair."

"Oh stop, you're acting like a two year old just because I told you that I thought a fictional character was gorgeous, Draco Thomas Malfoy, you are ridiculous."

He gaped. "Am not." He contradicted.

"Are too." She said, climbing up the bed to her pillows to continue reading.

"Are you not going to class?" he replied.

"Draco, it's Saturday." She pointed out.

"Right." He climbed up next to her and propped himself on his elbow.

"What are you doing?" she said, looking up (so to speak) from her book.

"Watching you." He replied.

"Weirdo." She said, as he leaned closer to her to kiss her cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"So you can remember that I'm your boyfriend and not Edwin." He said.

"Edward." She corrected him, ignoring the fact that he had mentioned _boyfriend_.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and laid on his back with his hands behind his head.


	14. Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP but I do own Harmony, she's mine!! (character that is :))**

**Ch.14-Light at the End of the Tunnel**

The sun was bright on her face as she opened her eyes. It was Sunday ... she knew that. She looked over and saw Draco. His hands were still behind his head in the same position and he looked angelic when he slept. His blonde hair, long enough to cover his eyes, falling around his head, his lips set in a small pout, and his eyes closed. She sat there just admiring.

"I'm that gorgeous." He said.

"Oh! You're awake." She jumped hearing his voice.

"Yes, and you were staring at me." He said.

"Well … you're cute when you sleep. Almost normal … almost." She said, as he propped himself on his elbow to look at her.

"And so are you."

She blushed. "You watched me while I slept? Wait I'm the same as in cute or as in normal looking?"

"Cute of course. You fell asleep first and I couldn't help but watch." He grinned.

"Weirdo. Well…what should we do today?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Well, we can't really go anywhere without me pretending to torture you or people will become suspicious."

She suddenly remembered. "How was the first task?" She had missed it because she had pretended to do Draco's homework for him, since he had clearly told her in front of Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Pretty boring. Everybody transfigured something into something to distract the dragons and then went for the eggs."

Harmony pretended she didn't know about the dragons. "Dragons?"

"Yeah, pretty tiny." He replied, though Harmony knew quite well that they were bigger that some of the

buildings in London.

"Oh, you must have been pretty bored. What did Harry do?" she asked.

"He Accio'd his Firebolt and flew around the Dragon and grabbed the 'Golden Egg.'" He said, placing air quotes around Golden Egg.

"Oh! I wish I could have been able to see that. Oh wait I could've but I had to do your stupid homework." She mocked.

"Don't even start the blame game."

"Funny." She replied. "I think I just might sleep all day."

"I have no problem with that."

She tried to push him off the bed. "You're like a rock … why won't you move?" she teased.

"No idea." He replied.

She gave up. "I'm going to take a shower while you think of something to do, before I suggest the one thing you'll reject in a New York minute."

"What?" he said.

"Homework." He groaned.

"Anything but that, Hermione Jr." he replied.

"Uh! I'm not Hermione. But I really do have homework to finish, since I had to work on yours yesterday."

He looked at her. "You actually did my homework?" he said.

She blushed. "Well, it was more like correcting a whole bunch of your mistakes, but I guess so."

He smiled. "Thanks. I think will have to end your torture soon."

"Really?" she said, quite happy at this thought. "You've only tortured me for a couple weeks. I don't think it's time yet." She said, despite the fact that she would love to stop pretending for Draco to torture when he was really torturing her when he wasn't around ... which was only for hours at a time.

"Yeah, your right. How about we end your torture at the Yule Ball?" he asked.

Harmony was shocked. One: Draco was going to end her torture. Two: he was asking her to the Yule Ball, and Three: he was contradicting her. "You're asking me to the Yule Ball?" she replied, really too stunned to ask anything.

He smiled. "Yeah. Unless you don't want to go. I can ask som-"

"Of course I want to go!" she replied, jumping up and hugging him around the neck.

He hugged her back, pulling her back just a little so he could quickly capture her lips with his.

She pulled back. "How exactly are you going to pull off ending my torture?" he said.

"Well," he started, "the only thing I can think of is to have you kiss me in front of the entire school."

"That will earn me a one way trip to hell."

"Why?"

"Because. That's like kissing the devil."

"Am I that bad?" he asked.

"No. Not to me anyway."

"But it will end your torture." He said.

"How will that end my torture? It will just start a new wave that includes every girl at Hogwarts."

"How?"

"Jealousy, Draco. Jealousy." She replied.

"I don't care."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he smirked, "I want to see the look on Pansy's face"

"I have no idea how you're planning to end my torture this way but … I'll go with it."

"Ok. So … you need to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Without me." He added.

"Wait ... why?" Harmony asked.

"You have to get dress robes ... and there are a couple girls who are going to help you."

"I don't need help." She replied, "I'm not six."

"Ok, then look at them as girls who could possibly be your friends."

"No Slytherin girl wants to be my friend." she said, looking down.

"Oh but these two do." He replied.

"Two? You found two girls who want to help me?" she replied, smiling.

"Yeah. Hold on." He got up off the bed and turned towards the door. "Lauren, Alyssa! You can come out now." He turned back to face her.

Two girls appeared from the girls' dormitory stairs. One was a red-head who looked, despite the fact that she was in Slytherin, really nice and sweet. The other girl, a shorter blonde, was standing next to her.

The red-head walked up and stuck out her hand. "I'm Lauren." Harmony shook it still dazed at the fact that there were two girls in her room who did not look like they wanted to kill her.

"I'm Harmony." She replied.

"We know who you are. You're the Gryffindor who stole Drake's heart." She smiled.

"So they know?"

Draco nodded, apparently Draco thought there was nothing to fear in letting these girls in on their secret.

He indicated the girl. "This is Lauren, a fourth year." Draco said.

The other girl stepped forward. "I'm Alyssa." She said.

"And this is Alyssa." He said, through gritted teeth.

"Pleasure." Harmony said, looking at Draco. "You okay?"

Alyssa looked at him. "Of course." He replied. "Anyway, you three can go to Hogsmeade while I attend to some business before the ball." He said, kissing Harmony on the cheek and walking out of the Common Room, a little too quickly.

* * *

"Excuse me, girls." She said, as she ran to catch up with Draco.

"Draco!" she called before he got to the corridor. He turned around.

"Draco, why were you acting so weird towards Alyssa?" Harmony asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

He looked down. "Because Alyssa's family has been trying to steal my father's position with the Dark Lord for years now, ever since he's been back."

"Oh. But Alyssa can't help her family anymore than you can yours. If she is a pureblood meaning hers and other families have probably been trying to secure a spot with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Harmony replied, moving her hand to his arm.

"Yeah, but hers has been the most persistent and almost the most successful." He replied.

"Oh. Well, how can I help?" her eyes widened, "I'm mean with helping you and Alyssa get along not with

the You-Know-Who business."

He smiled back. "Just keep me calm around her." He said.

"I think I can do that." She replied. "But you have to remember it's her _family_ not her."

"Yeah, I know. It's just my father has taught me to basically hate anyone who tries to take his position."

"Well, we'll find a way to keep you calm ... don't worry." She said, squeezing his hand.

"Okay. You better get back to them. I'll see you later." He said, kissing her quickly and walking through the wall to the Dungeons corridor.

She made her way back to the Common Room and found the two girls in arm chairs by the fire. "Are we ready?" she asked.

The girls got up and started to make their way to the door. Harmony decided that Lauren seemed like the more talkative one and started on her. "So, Lauren, are you a fourth year as well?"

"Yeah! I've seen you around before Draco decided to have you moved to Slytherin, which by the way I think was a great idea on his part. I mean I would have talked to you a lot sooner but I saw that you were in Gryffindor and well, you know the basic Slytherin and Gryffindor sound barrier."

"Yeah. Pretty stupid if you ask me." She replied.

"Well, I mean Slytherins, ok most Slytherins don't like Gryffindors, scratch that, they hate Gryffindors. It's just something they are brought up to do and their parents hope to God ... or whoever, that their child gets placed in Slytherin." Lauren said.

"Well, I can see that parents would want their kids to be in the same house as they were. I mean I would be a little upset if my kid wasn't in Gryffindor." Harmony replied.

"But you're not in Gryffindor anymore." Lauren pointed out.

"Yeah, but still no matter what happens in my future, whether it be with Draco or some boy I meet later, I want my child, if they are magical, to be in Gryffindor, just because it's the safest."

"Slytherin is pretty safe."

"Yeah, if you want your kid to eventually become a Death Eater." Harmony muttered under her breath.

"Not everyone who turns out in Slytherin becomes a Death Eater just look at me. Do I look like Death Eater material to you?" she said, pointing to herself.

"No, not really." Harmony laughed.

"Exactly. My parents aren't Death Eaters and they were still very happy when they found out that I made it into Slytherin." she said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, everyone in my family was so excited. Except for me. I always wanted to be in Gryffindor. I'll admit Red and Gold are prettier than Slytherin colors and Snakes are inherently must creepier than lions but none of that is the reason I wanted to be a Gryffindor."

Harmony found herself genuinely curious about her new 'friends' reasons.

Lauren continued, "The real reason is because everyone who came out of Gryffindor was good. I mean, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Westerly Count (the fashion designer), I mean everyone who came out of Slytherin ended up bad or evil."

"What's the difference?" Harmony asked.

"A bad person is apathetic and self-serving but an evil person is that and they actually enjoying causing pain in others." Lauren answered.

"Oh. Go on."

"If they weren't bad or evil beforehand, being put in Slytherin brought out that quality or made it worse. I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange; the list could go on and on."

"I see what you mean."

Lauren let out a sigh but then her attitude became suddenly bright, "But anyway, we have a ball to dress you for! Alyssa! Let's go!" Lauren called to the blonde and with that, she led Harmony out of the castle to Hogsmeade.


	15. Trouble In Paradise

**Disclaimer: You all know what I'm going to say so...I don't own HP, we all wish and Harmony is mine...**

**This is a short chapter so I'll post another one as soon as I can :) Enjoy :)**

**Ch 15-Trouble in Paradise **

The three girls made their way down the familiar path to the tiny village of Hogsmeade. Harmony, knowing that the only robe shop was Madam Mitchcomb's Robes, started heading toward the shop. Quickly Lauren pulled her down a side street.

"Wait, the robe shop is that way." Harmony said, pointing in the direction of the shop whilst attempting to pull against her new friend.

"No. We know of a better one." Lauren replied.

"Yeah, and probably more expensive." She mumbled under her breath at the same time as she gave up and let Lauren lead her in a new direction.

Lauren laughed. "Draco gave us money to spend on you."

Harmony groaned. "I can't take his money, despite that he's got loads of it, I mean it would be wrong…"

"Take that up with him, not me." She replied, entering the store.

Harmony shrugged, "Well I suppose it won't kill me to look."

* * *

A couple hours later, the three girls came out chatting about how they were going to do their hair and clutching their bags that contained their gorgeous (and to Harmony's dismay) expensive, dress robes. She tried not to think what would happen if she convinced Draco not to pay for the robes. Though by that time she was mostly resigned to the fact that he would.

Alyssa, like Lauren had promised, did open up more thanks to the fact that she enjoyed shopping as much as Harmony and Lauren. They had discussed all of their favorite witch designers that Harmony unfortunately didn't know a lot about.

"How about Armandi?" Alyssa said.

"Don't you mean, Arma_n_i?" Harmony pointed out for the umpteenth time.

"No, that's the idiot who copied Armandi's collection and made his name, _Armani_, out of it." Alyssa explained.

"How would Armani know about a wizard's designs?"

"Armani is the squib first cousin of Armandi." Alyssa replied.

"Oh. Whatever. I have to complete homework for Professor Snape, but I'll see you guys later, ok?" she said, going up to her special bedroom and saying the password.

* * *

Draco was sitting on her bed. "Hey." She said, placing all of her bags on the floor. "I don't know if I should kill you or kiss you." she said, sitting next to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to ask why? Shopping didn't go well?" he said, eyeing her bags.

"No they went fine, it's just the fact that you gave Alyssa and Lauren money to spend _on me!_ Why? I'm perfectly capable to buy my own dress robes."

"Could you have afforded the robes you bought?" he said, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"No. But I just would have gone to Madam Mitchcomb's." she replied.

"Madam Mitchcomb's is the worst place to buy dress robes, plus they're too cheap to be called 'dress' robes, more along the lines of colored day robes."

"What are you, the robe expert?" she smiled.

He laughed. "No, but I wanted you to look nice when we break my plan." He replied.

"Of course, the plan. Everyone's going to hate me more than they do know. What will your friends think?" she said.

"I don't care what my friends think, remember what I said when you told me off about Pansy, '_I don't care what people think of me…'!_" he replied.

"I know, but they respect you, or mainly you father. What will he think when you screw up his reputation, when you," she took a breath, "when you kiss a Mudblood?"

He looked at her. "I don't care what my father says. Plus, I've kissed you before haven't I? So there's not much difference to it."

"Draco!" Harmony rubbed her forehead. "Think about it! It's not just another kiss. I'm going to be kissing you in front of the entire school! Your reputation is going to be shattered and I don't think your father will be happy to hear of what you've done, let alone if a 'Mudblood' is involved."

"Listen to me." He said, turning her head to face him. "I don't give a crap about what my father says or thinks or even his stupid reputation, I do care about you and that's all that matters right now."

"Draco, please listen to me. I know you given caution to the wind, but take time to think about it. I'll understand if you don't want to go through with it. But please, think about it, ok?" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure, but you need to sleep, you look exhausted." He said.

"I am. Shopping with Lauren and Alyssa _is_ exhausting! They wanted me to try on the entire store!"

He laughed. "But you found something, right?"

"Of course! You'll love it!"

"Okay. I'll get to see it soon."

"Yeah, but maybe not as close as you want to if you think about what I told you."

"Go to sleep." He said, getting up and closing the door behind him.

"Gosh, men are so stubborn." She sighed, and with that thought she fell asleep dreaming of the ball that she hoped would go okay.


	16. Stroke Of Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, Harmony is mine :) enjoy :)**

**Ch.16- Stroke of Nine**

The day of the ball came quicker than Harmony imagined. Draco still hadn't called off his plan, but Harmony didn't really want to go through with it; as if she needed more of the Slytherins to hate her for more reasons that necessary, kissing their prince definitely would not be a good thing.

Classes had been called off for the day in preparation for the ball, so all of the girls of Hogwarts were spending the whole day in front of their mirrors perfecting their hair, make-up and robes. Harmony, Lauren and Alyssa were almost done getting ready when a knock interrupted them. They opened the door to find a shaking first year holding a rose.

Harmony spoke to him first. "I'm sorry, Theodore, but we all have dates to the Ball and I don't think first years are allowed."

Theodore laughed nervously. "Oh no Harmony, this is from Draco Malfoy." He said, holding the rose out for her to take.

"Oh, my bad. Sorry Theodore." She replied, taking the rose. The first year ran off as soon as the rose was out of his hands.

Attached to the rose was a piece of rolled parchment paper. She unrolled it.

_Harmony,_

_I'm still going through with the plan. So if you are as well, meet me in front of the Great Hall at 9:00 and we'll figure out how we're going to figure everything out. Please think about it before you refuse to continue with it. You'd be free from lying and free to be with me. Isn't that what you want? _**She nodded to herself.**

_Just meet me anyway whatever your decision is._

_D.M_

_P.S Please, please go through with it!!  
_

She folded up the letter and turned to the girls. "What am I supposed to do?" she pleaded.

"With what? Your hair?" they asked.

"Oh Draco didn't tell you about his plan?" she asked.

"No, what plan?" Lauren asked.

"Never mind then."

"Okay. Come on we have to hurry up, it's 8:30. The ball starts at 9." Lauren said.

"It's eight already?" Harmony responded, time sure did fly when you were taking hours to get ready.

* * *

The girls finally were done and walked down to the Great Hall where the Yule Ball was to be held. Lauren and Alyssa both went off to find their dates and Harmony scanned the crowd for Draco. She recognized him instantly. Of course he was surrounded by Pansy, who was clinging to him like he was a life vest and she was stridden in the middle of the ocean. Standing next to Draco was Blaise, who had his arm around Lauren's waist. There were also several other Slytherins who were talking to him. When Harmony entered Draco instantly looked up and saw her on the staircase. He excused himself from the conversation and went up to her.

"Wow! You look amazing." He said. Her dress robes, which were actually more like a dress than robes, were a deep sapphire blue and she had her hair in waves down her back. Lauren had used some of the money to buy clips that had diamonds that would sparkle forever and Harmony had decided to wear the ring, carefully tucked into the cleavage of her dress, but still noticeable to Draco.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said. He was wearing black dress robes that were tailored to fit him and his hair was gorgeous as always. (Sometimes she wondered how he managed to look so good all the time.)

On the way down to the Great Hall she had decided if she should go through with the plan, and seeing Draco had confirmed the choice in her mind. She would go through with the plan. She only hoped that Draco would not change his mind at the last minute. She knew the risks were greater on her part. She might no scratch that, no doubt humiliate herself in front of the entire school.

"So what's your decision?" he said, as he watched his friends who were still talking in front of the Great Hall.

She took a deep breath. "I'm going to go through with it. But how are you going to explain it to everybody without hurting my feelings?"

"Well, I was planning on just dancing with Pansy and then you come up talk to me, actually you might have to plead with me to end your torture, that you're really suffering and you want it to end. I'll think about it, Pansy will say something stupid and then you'll act on 'instinct' and kiss me."

"Well, it's a good plan. But I think you should make me cry or something, I don't know, just for effect and then say that you were planning on dumping this 'stupid experiment' and then spill the beans that you're dating me." She smiled.

"It'll take a little longer than two minutes to tell them I'm dating you."

"Well, um, then I'll come back and punch Pansy in the face."

"As much as I like that idea, I don't know … we'll play it by ear after you torture ends."

"Ok, fine. Just don't screw it up." She smiled and walked down to find her best friend from Gryffindor, Kerry Snow. She spotted her with Seamus, waiting for the doors to open.

"Hey Kerry! You look gorgeous!" Kerry's dress robes were white and sparkling. It was a gorgeous dress that revealed all of Kerry's curves and still was modest enough for Hogwarts.

"How are you Seamus?" Harmony asked, turning to talk to him, while she was secretly watching Draco.

"Good. Just waiting for this party to start so we can be here for ten minutes and then leave." He replied.

"Seamus! We are staying for more than ten minutes!" Kerry said. "I didn't spend the entire day getting ready just to stay ten minutes."

"Okay, okay. We'll stay twenty since you got all pretty just for me." He smirked, Kerry just rolled her eyes and searched the crowd for fellow Gryffindors.

Instantly Harmony looked for Draco and then at her watch. "I think the doors are going to open soon."

* * *

Sure enough, the Great Hall doors opened to reveal a glistening hall that looked nothing like the Great Hall Harmony had known during her four years at the school. This hall was covered from ceiling to floor with icicles and ice and snow. Harmony guessed the theme had been Winter Wonderland ... and boy, had Hogwarts gone all out. There were Christmas trees everywhere and small tables that could seat about seven to eight people. At the front, where the teachers usually sit, was a huge stage that a band was setting up on.

"Is that the Weird Sisters?" Harmony asked.

"Yep." Kerry replied. "I love them, but I've never seen them in person so this will be cool."

"Yes it will, love." Seamus replied.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I have to go find Hermione and see if she's going to come out of her cave and actually get all pretty and dress up."

"Okay, see you later. Oh and Harmony?" Kerry said.

Harmony turned around, "Huh?"

"Save a dance for me, okay?"

Harmony laughed. "Of course!"

* * *

Harmony walked to the library to find Hermione, in dress robes, with her nose in a book.

"Hermione Jean Granger, if you don't get your butt down to the Great Hall, I'm going to curse it down."

"Alright, alright I just wanted to see if…" Harmony grabbed the book she was holding and put it on the seat next to her.

"Come on Hermione! Victor's waiting for you and if you're lucky, you'll even see Ron turn maroon or something." Harmony said, tugging on her hand

"Ok. Fine. I'll be there soon."

"Ok."

* * *

Harmony quickly ran back downstairs to the Great Hall; she looked at her watch, _8:55_, "Shoot!" She ran down the remaining steps to find Draco outside of the doors waiting for her.

"Hey." He replied casually; as if she wasn't about to publicly humiliate herself into the next millennium.

"Hey." She replied, nervously.

He took her hand. "It's gonna be fine. Just follow the plan."

"Draco, how can I relax? I'm about to publicly humiliate myself. So much so that I will probably be put in the next addition of Hogwarts a History."

"Don't worry. Like I said, follow the plan and you'll be fine."

"Screw the plan." She muttered.

The clock rang and Harmony jumped. "Time to go. You can do it. I'll go first and then you come in after, go dance for a little bit and then at 9:30, it will be time."

"Ok." Was all Harmony could bring herself to say.

He looked around and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before, opening the doors, walking in.

After waiting outside for ten minutes, she decided to go in. As soon as she walked through the door, Leann and Jessica instantly surrounded her. "Harmony!"

"Hey girls!" she replied.

"So do you like our dress robes?" Leann said, both her and Jessica twirling so Harmony could see.

"Your gowns are gorgeous girls! Where did you get them?"

"Oh! We bought them in Hogsmeade! In Madam Mitchcomb's! You should have gone with us! But yours are way prettier than ours! Where did you get yours?"

Harmony didn't know what to say, _Should I tell them Draco technically bought them for me? Or should I tell them the truth?_

"My parents bought them for me before we came, in a Muggle store in London." She lied.

"Oh! They're so pretty! Well, are you coming to dance with us?" Jessica smiled.

"Of course, but then I have to meet someone at 9:30."

"Ok, no problem! Let's go!"

The girls danced and laughed and joked, Harmony glanced at the clock and saw it on nine-thirty. "Oh girls! I have to go meet someone now." She said, truly sad to leave.

"Ok. We'll be here when you come back!" The two girls meandered off to find refreshments and then returned to the dance floor.

* * *

Draco, on the other hand, was bored out of his mind. He had already danced with Pansy, twice, and then with a couple random girls, but the one girl that he wanted to dance with was having a great time with her friends.

_How could he have been so selfish as to come up with this plan? No! _Another part of his brain answered, _Harmony doesn't want to pretend any longer so we're doing this together and it'll turn out fine! But does she really want to do it? I hope so!_

The clock rang and Draco looked up. _Nine o'clock, about time! _He walked over to Pansy and decided to make it easy for Harmony. So he asked Pansy to dance, _for the third time. _She giggled, unnecessarily, and Draco winced as she put her arms around his neck. _Thank God I Obliviated her memory or she would have never been able to complete this plan!!_

* * *

Harmony walked to the dance floor and spotted Draco dancing with Pansy. She felt an ounce of jealousy and then took a deep breath and _walked over to Draco…._


	17. Turn For The Worse

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP, for the billionth time, but Harmony is mine :)**

**Ch.17- Turn For the Worse **

_Harmony walked to the dance floor and spotted Draco dancing with Pansy. She felt an ounce of jealousy and then took a deep breath and walked over to Draco…_

* * *

"Malfoy!" she said, walking up to the dancing couple.

A wave of relief washed over Draco as he knew that she was now going through with this. Of course it didn't show in his face. "What do you want Mudblood?" he spat.

"I want you to end my torture, it's getting very old and your Common Room smells worse than Pansy does!"

"That's too bad. Sorry, can't. I'm having too much fun watching you squirm to get out of the Common Room; besides it's only been a month, don't you want to stay longer?" he smirked.

"No, you couldn't pay me to stay any longer." She said, trying to plan in her head how she was to kiss him at the way this was going.

"Well, you'll just have to wait longer than." At this point, Pansy was getting annoyed just by the fact that _the Mudblood was even talking to Draco, ruining what was a good song to dance to._

"Oh go cry somewhere else Mudblood!" Pansy said.

"Go dance with another dog, bitch!" Harmony retorted.

"Make me, Granger." That was Harmony's cue. She pushed Pansy out of the way, meaning to the floor and kissed Draco in front of the entire school and he kissed back!

Just to make sure everyone knew this was "Harmony's idea", Draco pushed her away (unfortunately cause that was probably the best kiss she had ever given him, and she knew it 'cause she was smirking).

"What the hell was that, Mudblood?" he yelled.

She was still smirking when she replied. "You girlfriend invited me." She continued, "So I thought, 'why not make the pug jealous and steal her boyfriend, right from under her snout'." Several Gryffindors were trying to hold back laughter, while Blaise and every other Slytherin had their jaws to the floor.

Blaise stepped up to Draco, "What the hell is going on Draco? Are you trying to have your dad come and kill you?" he whispered in Draco's ear.

"No, I'll tell you later."

"You better." Was the reply.

"Oh you did, did you?" Draco replied to Harmony.

"Yes, she might as well have told me to kiss you, so whatever." She replied, still smirking and trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

On the outside Draco was seething, on the inside, he was laughing so freaking hard, it almost came out on the outside. _Almost, Malfoy's never show emotion even when they want to, always hate, no matter what._ "Well, let's just say there will be a big consequence if you do it again." He replied.

Harmony took this as another cue, and surprising Draco and everyone again, kissed him just one more time, pulled away and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Harmony leaned against a wall outside the Great Hall. The doors opened and out walked both Lauren and Alyssa.

"That was pretty interesting!" Lauren commented.

"Yeah, I loved the look on Pansy's face." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, well, that was plan, but I don't know what to do know that I am going to be ridiculed for the rest of the school year…"

"Well, hopefully Draco will be able to settle everything and then Hogwarts will be back to normal, hopefully."

The doors opened again and Hermione flew out her eyes scanning the entire hall. They found Harmony against the wall. "Harmony! Are you alright? What was that?"

"Hermione. That was one of Draco's brilliant, but stupid plans to get me out of torture…" she replied.

"How was kissing him in front of the entire school a plan to end your torture?" Hermione said, confused.

"I have no freaking idea, but he said he'd work it out." She replied, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Hermione sat next to her.

"Ok, well…I don't think he could have planned anything stupider than this, but I have to admit the look on Pansy's face was priceless, if only I had a camera!!"

"Yeah, that would have been great. Hermione, shouldn't you been in there with _Victor_?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah." Hermione had unintentionally caught the eye of the Bulgarian Quidditch heartthrob. She had no idea how, but she went with it. "I'll see you later, Harm."

"Ok, go have fun." Harmony called as Hermione walked through the doors.

* * *

Sighing, Harmony decided that her Yule Ball experience was over, she would go to bed and maybe even read or something.

"Where are you going?"

She turned around and saw the one person who she was trying to get _away _from. "I'm going up stairs. I think I've done enough damage for today, no the entire century."

"You haven't even danced with me." Draco replied.

"Yeah, I know, unfortunate but I have to pay some kind of price for what I _did_."

"Harmony, what was the point of getting dressed up then and everything? Dance with me." He said, his eyes pleading, and his hand extended towards her.

_How could she refuse? Oh yeah, because the whole school saw me kiss him…__**twice!!**__ That's why I have to say no. _"I can't…" she said.

"Please?"

Tears started to form in her eyes. "As much as I would love to and trust me I want to dance with you more than anything, it's too much for the school for one night, Draco. Unfortunately, your plan wasn't thought out all the way because now not only will I be ridiculed, but so will you for kissing a _Mudblood._ I'm really sorry."

Glancing at him one last time, she turned and made her way down to her "special" dormitory. _Stupid rules: no one should care if a Slytherin dates a Gryffindor, and technically I'm a Slytherin! _She thought about running back up and saying "What the heck!" and dancing with him, but she knew deep down in her heart, she couldn't, it would ruin the stupid _plan_ and wreck Draco's reputation.

She instantly thought of something. _She had to do it, and then all of this wouldn't be so hard anymore. _She thought of how Helene got over Thomas when she saw him with Christine, _she'd have to do the same_, just this time no other girl was involved. _She'd have to break Draco's heart to save her own._


	18. Well, Why Not?

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, even though I wish I did. I do own Harmony Granger, so enjoy :)**

**Chapter 18- Well, Why Not?**

Harmony woke up the next day, trying to not remember what happened the night before. She took a shower and got dressed when she saw a note attached to the mirror.

Harmony,

I'm really sorry for what happened last night; I'll figure something out, alright? Everything will be figured out in time, don't worry about anything._ How can I not. _She thought. If you want, come meet me outside by the lake under the big tree, we can figure things out.

Love,

DM

Harmony didn't know what to do. So she did what her heart was telling her and she went to go find Draco and clear "things" up.

She found him like he said, under the huge tree by the lake … with a picnic basket.

"Interesting." She said, walking up to him.

"Do you like it?" he said, patting the ground next to him for her to sit down.

"Draco, how can you act like nothing happened last night? I literally cried myself to sleep last night over the whole event and you're sitting under a tree with a picnic basket? What are you thinking?" she said, reluctantly sitting down next to him.

"Well, all we have to do is come clean and say the truth and we should be fine." He stated.

"Are you crazy? Or just on something? That won't work in hell or at Hogwarts. No one will take you seriously. Or they will and you will be dropped from your pedestal that you sit on."

"Why not? Take a risk."

"I did, Draco! I took a risk last night, actually I took two risks and they both backfired in my face. So," she took a deep breath, "maybe we shouldn't even continue this little charade that we're putting on.

He looked at her as it clicked in his head. "What are you trying to say?"

"Draco, you know what I'm talking about. We should maybe just stop seeing each other, just stop sneaking around and stop planning stuff that will never happen!"

"So you're just going to give it all up?" He said, his eyes dark.

One sentence changed his entire mood.

_I can't do this and I can't give up my entire life just for a boy, that's ridiculous. I mean, I want to be with Draco, I do, but not at the price of all the sneaking and telling everyone he's torturing me and stuff, I can't pull it off any longer and honestly it's tiring._

"Draco, I can't go through with this anymore. It's too exhausting. I just want a normal life at Hogwarts, not this secretive Gryffindor-Slytherin love affair/relationship _thing_. If only we had just come out with the truth in the beginning, we wouldn't have to go through with all of these plans and stories and lies!" she said, tears falling down her face.

* * *

Draco knew what was coming and he did the one thing he could do, he pulled her towards him and hugged her against him for what might be the last time.

* * *

The tears fell and then Draco grabbed her and hugged her close to him, like he feared he'd never see her again. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as _she _could. She didn't realize that he cared about her _this_ much.

_It is almost as __if_ _he loves me more than his life he had at Hogwarts before we met_! Harmony wasn't sure if it was that though, they were only fourteen

He did and she finally realized it, but that couldn't change anything, not enough_._

_It might as well be against the rules for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to date, if only Draco was a Hufflepuff, or God forbid, a Gryffindor, or even a Ravenclaw it would be okay. But no, he is a Slytherin, the most evil house in Hogwarts, the bad house, the house that no good comes out of, Slytherin. If only everyone knew I was truly in Slytherin now. _

Another part of her brain answered. _I would still be harassed for being a Mudblood in Slytherin, no one would believe me. They say I only wished to be in Slytherin because all the other boys in the other houses were ugly, and Slytherin boys were the hottest. Which they are, mostly all of them, except Crabbe and Goyle._ … _Great now I am ranting in my head. _

She pulled back and looked at him. She loved him more than anything but…she wasn't supposed to. "Draco, this is so unlike you."

"I know, it is a shock for me but, I really don't want to give it up." He said, "Not yet."

"Maybe if we take a break for a little bit and then after the whole school settles down we can try again."

Draco though about it. "Maybe, that would be a good idea. Keep low for a bit and then we'll try again."

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan to me." She said, adding "Don't screw it up."

"Yeah, yeah." Was the response.

* * *

For the next two weeks everything just kind of went in a blur for Harmony, she felt basically like Bella had in her book when she didn't have Edward. And then she felt like crap for comparing her life to fictional characters; _now she was really losing it_. Not being able to talk, kiss, or hug Draco was taking its toll on her. She at least showered still, but barely put on make-up, barely dressed up for anything and barely idid/i anything at all. Her routine went something like: get up, shower, eat, classes, eat, homework, eat, sleep, repeat.

She was basically a robot doing what she was told and not deviating, and it was annoying the heck out of Hermione. "Harmony, would you snap out of this state of yours?" Hermione stated during lunch.

"No." Harmony replied.

"What the heck is causing all of this? I haven't seen you like this since the year Damien broke your heart…" Hermione said.

"So? It's just so hard not to just tell everyone the truth and Draco doesn't want anyone knowing."

"Knowing what?" Harry said, sitting next to Hermione and Ron on the other side of him.

"Nothing." Harmony replied, curtly.

"Ok." Ron replied, oblivious to everything.

"How's the tournament going Harry?" Harmony asked, steering the topic away from her and towards someone else.

"Oh fine. " Harry replied. "But the second task is coming up and I still haven't figured out how to open that stupid egg."

"Oh, did you try breaking it?" Harmony asked.

"Yes. I've tried everything. Even throwing it against the wall, even that didn't work." He sighed.

"Well, why don't you ask Cedric or Krum (Hermione blushed) if _they_ figured it out yet." She suggested.

"Are you crazy? Why would I do that?" he said.

"No, I'm not crazy, and because maybe they'd give you a hint. Or if you'd like I could ask Cedric and Hermione could ask Krum."

"Why would Hermione ask Krum?" Ron asked.

"Because they're dating you numbskull." She replied, as Ron choked on the pumpkin juice he had just taken a drink from.

"You're what?!" He said.

"If you would have paid attention more than trying to get date with anything that moved, you would have noticed that he had asked me to the Yule Ball." Hermione stated.

"Oh." Ron had turned bright red.

"Why would you be able to ask Cedric, he's two years older than you?" Harry said.

"What, I can't be friends with a boy who is older than me?" She asked.

"You'd make a cute couple." Ginny said, sitting down next to Hermione.

Harmony smiled. _Too bad I'm with … wait a minute, Draco and I are on a break. What could it hurt to do with a second dream guy in one year. He's cute, like the Edward in my book, and he's a Hufflepuff no one could say anything bad if I go out with a Hufflepuff._

"We would, would we?"

Hermione looked up at her with a quizzical expression. "What about … Dr ... Dan?"

"Oh we're on a break." Harmony said.

"Who's Dan?" Harry asked, "We've never seen you with anybody … unless he's in Slytherin." He said the last word like it was dirty.

"No, he's a Ravenclaw that's in my Charms class." She replied, knowing perfectly well there wasn't a Dan in her Charms class or all of Ravenclaw.

But again the boys were oblivious, "Oh, you'll have to introduce us." Harry replied.

"We're on a break so it would be pointless … I don't know if we'll get back together."

"Oh, well … if you do."

"Yeah, of course." _They'll hex me if they knew who Dan really was._

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco was trying to figure out his own problems.

"So what's going on between you and Granger's sister?" Blaise whispered, when Pansy got up and left.

"I'm not sure, I have no idea what she wants, so we're taking a break…" Draco said.

"I meant her torture, but your relationship status is even better."

_Damn it! I never told Blaise that me and Harmony were dating! Well, at least Pansy's not around and at least I can trust Blaise._

"Yes, we were dating and then she figured out she didn't want to do the sneaking and lying, etc…" Draco said.

"So the torture thing was just a lie? Or a cover up for your relationship?" Blaise said.

"Yeah. It was a cover up, but she is in Slytherin. I had told my father that a 'friend' of mine had been placed in the wrong house and well, he wrote to Dumbledore about it, we had a meeting with Harmony and she accepted, of course."

"You sure you didn't _Crucio_ her?" Blaise joked.

"No." Draco said.

"Ok." Was the response. Bored with the conversation, Draco turned to look at Harmony, but she was already staring at him. He smiled, she returned it and went back to her conversation. _What was he going to do with his firecracker of a girlfriend?_

* * *

Well, let's just say Draco's little firecracker wasn't thinking about her on-a-break boyfriend. She was seriously taken up the idea of dating Cedric Diggory, but she knew she wasn't the only one. She was basically competing against every girl at Hogwarts.

_Wow, two boys in one year, I think that's a record._ First she had been secretly dating Draco which she knew every girl would have killed to be in her position and then she wanted one of the most wanted guys at Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. Who was next, Harry Potter? _No!_ _No, definitely not, he's my friend and nothing more!_ She shook her head to get that thought out, when out of nowhere Cedric Diggory walked up to the table. Harmony was stunned silent.

"Hey Harry." Cedric said. _God, everything about him screamed gorgeous, his voice, his body, his hair! Breathe, Harmony._

"Hey Cedric. What's up?" Harry responded casually.

"I was wondering if you had figured out your egg yet?" Cedric asked, almost if he had heard their conversation from a couple minutes ago.

"No, I've tried everything: throwing it at the floor, prying it open with a knife, everything, trying to open it with a spell, nothing would work."

"Try taking a bath with it." He proceeded to whisper something in Harry's ear.

"Oh!" Harry said, getting up immediately and running upstairs.

"Hey Harmony." Cedric said, winking before walking away.

Harmony couldn't breathe correctly. _Oh my God, Cedric said hi to me and then winked._

Butterflies were flying everywhere in her stomach and she couldn't figure out why.

_Maybe Cedric had something to do with it … but I am supposed to like Draco and no one else. Though we aren't technically dating. So I guess I have nothing to worry about. It's my life and Draco is the one who messed it up with all the sneaking around and not just telling everyone the truth in the first place. _

She let out a large sigh.

_I'm done with the lies. At least with Cedric I could be open; we wouldn't have to worry about animosity between out houses. Maybe it could happen. _

* * *

Draco looked up to see Diggory talking to Harmony, _his _girlfriend! Draco wanted to kill Diggory, he saw him talk to her and how she acted so different around Diggory than him. Inside he was seething, outside he was smirking, and maybe Cedric would have to _accidentally_ drop out of the tournament.


	19. Already?

**Disclaimer: So I don't own HP, but I do own Harmony :) Um, since this chapter us short..but I'll post the next chapter which is Draco's P.O.V of this little conversation, as soon as I can.**

**Ch. 19-Already?**

Harmony was feeling a little giddy for the rest of the day. She had aced an exam in Potions, successfully Transfigured her feather into a pipe cleaner and she hadn't talked to Draco at all. But she still had a overwhelming urge that she could not deny much longer.

That's when she had ran to her room to cry, she honestly couldn't handle it…until she ran straight into Cedric Diggory. Her book bag dropped to the ground and she heard an ink bottle smash. _Great_.

"Are you ok, Harmony?" he asked, bending down to help her pick up her things.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little dizzy and tired." She replied.

He laughed. "Late night?"

"No. Just pretty busy lately." She replied.

"Yeah, I heard." He replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused by what he said.

"Well, the whole Draco Malfoy-Harmony Granger thing that has been going on. It's all anyone talks about any more. I'd say there is more speculation about you two than there is about the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Oh." She said. _Well, of course the entire school would know, Draco likes to brag about everything he has, why not his __**torture**__ victim? _

"Ugh you mean everyone is talking about me being his torture victim?" _Though it could be worse they could be placing bets on the places we got 'friendly' in the castle. _

"You as a torture victim? No, you as his girlfriend." He replied.

_Oh lovely it is worse. _She thought as a wave of nausea swept over her. _How am I going to get out of this one?_

"His girlfriend? Oh, that's a lie." _That is true enough. He certainly is not my boyfriend now. He probably wasn't really my boyfriend in the first place. How official can a relationship be if no one knows about it?_

"Oh, that's good then." He smiled.

Suddenly there was hope. "Oh, really? Why's that?" she replied, smiling despite herself.

"Yeah, because if you were with Draco Malfoy then you couldn't possibly be interested in me." He replied coyly while glancing at her through his long and curly eyelashes.

"Oh? Cedric Diggory, are you admitting that you like me?" she smiled.

He crossed his arms over his chest but he smiled in a more pronounced manner. _God, he looked so much like Edward in my book, it was almost as if he was standing right in front of me! _

"Maybe. Well, since we clarified that you aren't Draco's girl, then will you … would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

_It's it a Hogsmeade weekend again so soon. So much has been going on this year. Maybe it's the tournament …Or maybe I have been a little preoccupied with Dr- …him. _She couldn't bring herself to think of the name. As much as she wanted to move on, as much as she worked there was always a part of her mind that was filled with Draco Malfoy. Sometimes that part of her mind seemed to be trying to take over. Sometimes it did.

_Come on Harmony, get a grip damn it! There is a unbelievably gorgeous guy standing in front of you. Stop thinking and answer him already!_

"I'll think about it and let you know." She replied, placing the last of her things in her bag and walking to the Slytherin common room quite happier than she should have been.


	20. Not What He Expected

**Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own HP, yes you know, I've only wrote it 20 times now :) But, here is chapter 20 :) Enjoy!!**

**Ch 20- Not What He Expected...**

Not having Harmony around him, despite the fact that they had to sneak to see each other, was taking its toll on Draco. On the outside, he was the same Draco, but on the inside he missed being able to hug her and kiss her and smell her perfume whenever he was around her.

Of course, he still saw her every day, but the fact that she technically wasn't his anymore was very hard to grasp. Obviously he knew it was for good reason because of the whole torture lie he had decided to come up with.

_Me and my stupid spur of the moment plan. _He really had a problem with those, they had blown up in his face a couple of times, and this was atomic bomb size. _I mean come on; I lost my girlfriend, which is a huge deal. Regardless of the fact that no one but a couple of Harmony's friends knew that we were dating. But at least I am still 'on a break' with her. That means there is still a chance. _It wasn't an easy think to handle, but he had to be a Malfoy and not show his emotions no matter what he did.

* * *

Draco decided to go back to the common room when he rounded a corner and saw Harmony. She looked happy, _That's good to know she's happy at least, at least she's not moping in her room like some girls do when I dump them. Well I guess she dumped me or maybe it was a mutual decision. Who am I kidding if I had my way I'd be kissing her right now. I guess it's good she is happy. But shouldn't she be as miserable as me? Why does she look so happy?_

He stepped back to hide behind the corner to watch her, when she bumped straight into Golden Boy, Cedric Diggory. _He's as famous as Potter since he became a champion in the Triwizard Tournament. And every girl has a crush on him_. _What do people see in him? Alright he is marginally good looking but other than that. I'm good looking and I am smart in ways that the Golden Boy could never be. _

_Back to Harmony. _She bent down to pick up her stuff. _Jerk, knocking her stuff on the floor. He's helping her how, _He clenched his jaw. _Nice of him. I think I'll curse him. Well maybe that is over reacting. Though it is only overreacting if I get caught. _He raised his wand, then lowered it. _Harmony must have rubbed off on me, she has me thinking before I act._

Something Cedric said must have been funny because Harmony was laughing, and following him as he walked.

_How can she laugh at anything he says? He's not even funny …funny looking maybe but definitely not funny. Ugh, I can't hear anything._

As they both look down, Draco moved closer to them hiding behind a statue.

He laughed. "Late night?"

"No. Just pretty busy lately." She replied.

"Yeah, I heard." He replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused by what he said.

"Well, the whole Draco Malfoy-Harmony Granger thing that has been going on. It's all anyone talks about any more. I'd say there is more speculation about you two than there is about the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

_Draco-Harmony thing? Who said anything about that? I didn't say anything except to Blaise and he knows when to keep his mouth shut._

"Ugh you mean everyone is talking about me being his torture victim?" Harmony asks, looking a little confused.

_Okay no need to freak out that is all that anyone knows about … what else could be going on?_

"You as a torture victim? No, you as his girlfriend." He replied.

Draco nearly died of shock. _What the hell! Who the heck spread that stupid rumor? Yes, I personally know its true, but Harmony wouldn't tell a soul. I think, _He took a closer look at her face, _No she looks just as stunned as I feel. _

Indeed, Harmony was just as shocked as Draco.

"His girlfriend? Oh, that's a lie." She said. _Well, it's true for now at least._

"Oh, that's good then." Cedric replies.

_What are you planning, Diggory? Watch what you say or I may have to kill you for what comes out of your mouth._

"Oh, really? Why's that?" she said, smiling.

_She must be playing along, she has to be. She wouldn't …_

"Yeah, because if you were with Draco Malfoy then you couldn't possibly be interested in me." He replied.

_Excuse me if I puke with that lame pick up line, and she is with me, just not at the moment, you twit._

"Oh? Cedric Diggory, are you admitting that you like me?" she smiled.

_Harmony, what the hell are you saying? Golden Boy is probably trying to get information out of you because you're friends with Harry, _he wanted to scream.

"Maybe. Well, since we clarified that you aren't Draco's girl, then will you … would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

_Of course she wouldn't, who are you trying to kid, Diggory? Of course she's mine, she loves me, I love her, you're not involved, move on to another girl!_

"I'll think about it and let you know." She replied.

_That's what you think, Harmony. You won't be going anywhere with Diggory before I have something to say about it._

Harmony turned to head back to the common room. Draco, having more experience finding short cuts to the common room, arrived before her and stood waiting.


	21. Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, Harmony is mine: Enjoy!**

**Ch 21-Everything**

Harmony got to the common room to see Draco already there and sitting in a chair doing some homework she guessed was Charms; he was horrible in that class. _Should I go talk to him since we're on a break, or since I practically agreed to go on a date with Cedric, completely ignore him?_

Her question was answered when he looked up at her. "Granger." He said.

"Malfoy." She responded, not knowing why he was saying her last name despite the fact that no one was in the common room besides them. "What's your problem?" she said, placing her bag on the floor and sitting across from him.

"Oh nothing." He said, reading a sentence and jotting something down. "Do tell me though, how is Golden Boy?" he added.

"Golden boy? You mean Harry? I have no idea, go ask him yourself." She replied, not knowing what the Devil he was talking about.

"Diggory." _What is he talking about?_

"Draco, what are you talking about, why would I talk to Cedric? He's not in Slytherin, or even Gryffindor and he's Harry's competition in the tournament."

"Did you have a nice chat with him today?" he replied, still not looking up from his homework.

_Oh God! Draco must have been in the corridor when I was talking to Cedric! Fudge! Do I lie or tell I just tell him the truth? _"What of it?" she replied.

"I heard everything, love. It's amazing what people will say about you when they think you're not around. Guess it's ok to reject me to a stranger than to tell me to my face. Though you looked a little closer than strangers."

"I didn't reject you, I told him the truth, and I'm not _yours_ at the moment because we're on a break! And what is with you telling everyone we _are_ dating? Do you want me hexed?" she retorted.

"I didn't tell anyone we were dating! I'd lose my reputation in a heartbeat."

"Of course your reputation! I should have realized. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious reputation." She rolled her eyes.

He clenched his jaw, "And why did you suddenly decided that you want to date Diggory?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"Who's next, Potter?" he sneered.

"Well at least Harry is open about what he wants. But I may be jumping to conclusions assuming that I am what you want."

His voice softened, "You know you're what I want." There was a long pause before he spoke again. "You would actually consider Potter?"

"Draco, seriously. Get a grip on yourself." Despite the words her voice had also become softer, "I want you too, if you hadn't come up with your spur of the moment torture plan, we probably could be openly dating now or at least not hiding everything and besides with Cedric, I wouldn't have to hide everything."

"So what you actually wanted was someone you don't have to date in secret. It's not really about being with me at all, you want the easy route." Now Draco's voice was angry again.

Harmony too escalated her voice; the fight was not going to end so easily. "No you idiot, I wanted to date you, and honestly I didn't care about the consequences at the time. I still want to date you but because of your brilliant second spur of the moment plan, I kissed you in front of the whole school. Big surprise that one blew up in our face too. So now it doesn't matter what I want because obviously I am not going to get it."

He finally looked up. "Well sorry my plans don't always work," Harmony snorted but Draco continued, "But how else would you have ended up in Slytherin?"

Harmony hesitated."I don't know, but I'm going to my room, I'll see you tomorrow." She replied.

He said nothing and returned to his homework.

She walked off without a "goodnight."

_Why do boys have to be so frustrating? Why can't the y just say what the mean and mean what they say. Think things out__not make stupid spur of the moment plans, think with their heads and not their egos and just be nice? Why to the have to be so ... boyish?_

Harmony was in her bed when there was a knock on her door, knowing who it was since he was the only other person who knew about her room but she had just talked to him, _What does he want now? To apologize probably_, _he'll expect me to jump right back into his arms. We'll see about that. _She thought even though she knew she would love to be in Draco's arms again_. _

She opened the door …


	22. All You Need Is A Friend

**Ch. 22- All you need is a friend….**

_Harmony was in her bed when there was a knock on her door, knowing who it was since he was the only other person who knew about her room but she had just talked to him, what did he want now? To apologize, she opened the door…_

* * *

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" she replied, shocked to see the red-head in front of her.

"Draco told me that he found this room for you and told me this is where I'd find you. We need to talk."

Harmony was confused. "Talk about what?"

"Everything. I want to know what the heck is bothering you and why Draco looks like he could honestly cry at any moment." She replied.

So Harmony told her everything, the whole plan and how she went through but it back-fired, how she had decided that it would be good to take a break and then how Cedric took that chance to ask her on a date to Hogsmeade that following weekend. Harmony fell silent.

"Wow." Lauren said, "That's a lot to handle for a fourteen year old and then being asked out by Cedric right after you told Draco you'd be a on a break…how are you dealing?"

"Well, once my head stops reeling from everything that happened, I'll be able to tell you..." she took a deep breath, "Ok, well...everything happened all of a sudden, with Draco's plan it ended up backfiring because he was supposed to end my torture but I guess it just made it longer. And then he was going to announce that we were dating but since that plan backfired, well we couldn't progress, so I told him that we shouldn't continue to sneak around because someone could find out that we were dating and then would blow everything out of proportion."

"Well, just let everything blow over, try something with Cedric and see where it goes." She laughed.

"Yeah, at least with Cedric I won't have to hide."

"But, he's still not a Slytherin; you still have to be careful..."

"Yeah, but technically or according to the school, I'm still in Gryffindor."

"True, but once you officially start dating Draco, he'll tell everyone that you are a true Slytherin, and not a Gryffindor anymore."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to become a Gryffindor again and forget Draco?" she suddenly blurted out, clapping a hand over her mouth. "I can't believe I said that, I don't even know where that came from."

Part of her mind realized things really would be easier if she wasn't with Draco. But another part knew that her life could never be easy _without_ Draco.

"No, you love Draco too much to leave him to clean up the huge mess you both made. Once the school forgets about the whole Draco and you thing, it will be okay and you guys will be able to openly date _each other_." Lauren said.

"I hope so." Harmony said.

* * *

Over in Draco's room, someone knocked on the door. _Only one person knows the password because I haven't told Harmony yet, unless Blaise told her…_he opened the door.

"Hey Blaise." He said, shutting the door behind his best friend. Blaise was one of Draco's only friends, okay, basically the only friend he had and could trust. Draco had met Blaise on the train in their first year. He had remembered his father had mentioned the Zabini family as one that Draco could trust so he had gone through the entire train searching for someone with the last name as 'Zabini.' He had just about given up; when the last compartment he had found was the one he wanted.

* * *

**T****hree years ago:**

"Is your last name Zabini?" Draco asked a boy with black hair and who looked like he

had just moved here from Italy.

The boy looked up from the magazine he was reading, "Yes and why do you care?" he responded.

"Because," Draco said, "my dad said that your family is the one family that I could trust and I was hoping we could be friends." Yes, Draco had asked Blaise to be friends with him, _who knew Draco could be nice when he wanted to be?_

"Oh…well it would be my pleasure then, what is your name?" the boy replied.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said, extending his hand.

"Well, then Draco, I'm Blaise, a pleasure to be your friend. From that day on, they had done everything together, from getting sorted into Slytherin, to cheating on tests, to beating up on younger students, to competing for the same girls, they did everything together: they were the best of friends.

* * *

**Present:**

"Draco, what the heck is wrong with you lately?"

"What do you mean everything is fine?" Draco said as he thought _Stupid idiot! You're a _

_Malfoy you do not show emotion. "Don't I look fine?"_

"Of course, you look normal to everyone else, but I've known you from day one, what the heck happened to you?"

"Blaise, I know you have been my friend for years, so I'll tell you what has been happening since the beginning of this year."

So Draco told him everything, from meeting Harmony to all their sneaking around, to saying that he was torturing her only to have her officially in his house, to making her a Slytherin, to dating her, to all their plans, to Obliviating Pansy, to the recent Yule Ball plan and how the plan backfired and how they were now on a break and then how he caught her talking to Cedric and all the great stuff.

"Well, no wonder you look like shit." Blaise said.

"Thanks, Blaise…" Draco replied with a sneer.

"So what are you going to say to Harmony?" Blaise asked.

"Well, I told her that I saw her and Golden Boy talking and then I asked her exactly what she wanted and she told me that she still wanted me but how I screwed it up, so she wanted a break and then she'd see what happens in the future, despite the fact that her's might include Diggory.

"Well, at least she still wants to date you, mate. She could have always said sod off…."

"Yes, thanks again Blaise for reminding me." Draco replied.

"Just saying." Blaise said.

"Yeah, well at least she didn't." Draco replied, "I probably would have looked worse than Potter if she had."

Blaise laughed. "There's the Draco I know! He's coming back. Now all you have to do is think of a plan to get Harmony back, on second thought, let me plan that before you get her expelled from Hogwarts next."

"Thanks…Blaise…" was the response.

* * *

Blaise had a plan to get Harmony to think about Draco and Draco alone. Lauren had a plan to get Draco off of Harmony's mind.

It seemed like everything would go off without a hitch … (sure it would.)


	23. Confidant, kind of

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP :) Harmony is my character :)**

**Ch 23- Confidant … kind of …**

"Ms. Granger, please tell me what the color of the potion should be once you add the snake scale?"

"Um, green, Professor." Harmony said, remembering how Hermione had drilled her forever on that one.

"Correct. Ten points to Slytherin."

The Slytherins and Gryffindors' jaws were on the floor.

"Excuse me Professor, don't you mean ten points to Gryffindor?" Lavender asked.

"No, Ms. Brown, I said what I meant."

Meanwhile, Harmony was freaking out. _How am I going to live this one down?_

"But Harmony is a Gryffindor, why would you give Slytherin points for something Harmony answered correctly?" Lavender continued.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not knowing your facts. Now be quiet or it will be twenty." Snape said.

The door opened and closed. Draco came in and sat down next to Harmony. _Even better, great timing Draco!_ "What's the problem, Professor?" he asked.

If anyone other than Draco arrived to Snape's class ten minutes late, Snape would have borrowed the caretaker Argus Filch's chains to hang the tardy student by their thumbs. But Draco it seemed was special.

"Ms. Lane over here is mistaken that Ms. Granger here is in Gryffindor." Snape answered as if Draco were a colleague or friends rather than a student.

Draco paled for a moment and then regained his composure. _How am I supposed to handle this?_ Both Draco and Harmony were thinking this at the same time. Draco had to say something because the whole class was staring at him to answer. "She's right." Draco answered, hearing Harmony's sigh of relief next to him.

"Excuse me?" Professor Snape said.

"She's in Gryffindor." Draco said, not caring that he was talking back to a Professor. Not that there would be any real repercussions.

"Mr. Malfoy, can I speak to you up front please?" Snape said, talking to Draco as if he was a Gryffindor. The two argued in the front of the room while the class tried to listen.

"Back to work!" Snape said, seeing the class not working. There was a rush to the supply closet as students ran to get supplies. Harmony sat in her seat, trying to calm down and figure out what had just happened when Snape called her. "Ms. Granger, please come here."

She walked to where Professor Snape and Draco were arguing. _Breathe, Harmony. This will go fine._ "Yes, Professor?" she said, calmly.

"What is the meaning of this? Professor Dumbledore told me you were in Slytherin and you have Mr. Malfoy telling people you're in Gryffindor." Snape said.

"Well Professor," she said, and she proceeded to tell Professor Snape everything, even though a year earlier she would have hexed the person who told her she would be confessing to the teacher she hated the most.

She finished and Professor Snape stood silent. The bell rang. "Class dismissed." Harmony went to turn around, "Not you, Ms. Granger. I'm not done with the two of you yet."

Harmony watched quietly as the rest of the class filed out, sniggering and pointing at Draco and herself, apparently things didn't spread faster anywhere else then gossip at Hogwarts and Harmony was at the centre.

"Now, what in Merlin's name is going on, Draco?" Professor Snape said, not even bothering with the formality of student and teacher.

"Well, I wanted Harmony to be in Slytherin and so I wrote my father…" Draco started.

"You wrote Lucius!? To tell him you wanted a _Gryffindor_ switched to _Slytherin?!_" Snape said.

"No, I told him that 'a friend' had been wrongly sorted and that if it was possible that he could talk to Dumbledore and see if 'my friend' could switch." Draco ended.

"Oh, so you used your father's connections to get Ms. Granger into Slytherin? _Why?_"

"Well," Draco didn't know how to answer, yes, Harmony had told Professor Snape everything, _but was he ready to tell him why he wanted her in Slytherin? _"It's complicated." …


	24. Cute Boy Say what?

**Ch. 24- Cute boy say what?**

_"Well," Draco didn't know how to answer, yes, Harmony had told Professor Snape everything, but was he ready to tell him why he wanted her in Slytherin?_

********

"Well Draco?" Harmony said, tapping her foot on the cobblestone of the dungeons classroom. "Why did you want me in Slytherin?"

_She knew perfectly well why he wanted her in Slytherin, oh well, why not tell my godfather?_, he thought. "Because she's my girlfriend." He sighed.

_Cute boy say what?_ Harmony thought,_ No way did he just tell that to a professor, Snape of all people! And since they were technically on a break!_ She took a deep breath waiting for what Snape was going to say, or yell.

"I always thought you two would end up together." He replied.

Harmony's jaw just about hit the floor. "What? How?"

"Basically ever since the two of you got here." He said.

"That was three years ago and when we were in two separate houses." Harmony pointed out.

"That is true, Ms. Granger." Snape replied, "But I've known Draco his entire life. I always knew he would do something like this and rebel against his father, despite the fact that he is only fourteen."

Harmony never knew that Snape was Draco's family. "You've known Draco forever? How?"

Draco interrupted. "He's my godfather."

"Oh. I never knew." She said, her voice small as she shivered. Draco stood behind her and rubbed her arms. _Boy was she stupid and crazy for this boy!_

"Well it would be stupid for the entire school to know that I am Draco's godfather, as if his reputation wasn't high enough, but connections to me?" Snape smiled, a rare thing Harmony had ever seen from her professor.

It made him seem a little more human but it also made Harmony nervous but then again that might have been Draco's close proximity.

Draco smirked.

"Oh no, look his head is getting bigger. You're inflating his ego!" Harmony said, as Draco still rubbed her shoulders. _She could melt if only Professor Snape wasn't there. And Draco was doing it so casually … Gees … What was going on?_

Draco just glared at her but never let go over her shoulders. The bell for the next class rang and Harmony jumped. "You two better go." Professor Snape said. "Do you have the same class?"

"No." Harmony said. "I have McGonagall."

"And I have Sinastra." Draco added. Professor Snape wrote the both of them notes and then pushed them out of the classroom.

Harmony turned to walk to Transfiguration when Draco called her. She turned around.

"So?" he said.

"So what?" she replied.

"So, what about us?" he said, his voice sounding desperate.

"There **is** no us." She said, "at least not right now."

She turned around to walk to her class when she heard, "I still love you, you know."

"Draco, we're fourteen, how can you know that you love me?"

*******


	25. Summer Lovin Epilogue

**Epilogue- Summer Lovin'**

"Hey Harmony!"

Harmony turned around. "Well it's about time Mr. Malfoy!" she smiled.

She was sitting under the huge oak tree by the lake, spread out on a blanket.

He threw his book bag on the ground and plopped down next to her. "How'd you're exams go?" she asked.

"Oh you know." He said.

"Not really. I didn't exactly take the test with you to know how you preformed." She smirked.

He leaned against her. "Haha, you're hilarious." he said. "How'd yours go?"

"I think alright. I think the only trouble I had was Arithmancy." She said, leaning back on the blanket, watching all the students who had finished their exams as well and were lounging around the lake and happy to be outside.

"Good, how long until we find out our scores?" he asked.

"I think somewhere between two to three weeks." She said.

"I have to wait that long for my results?" he said.

"It won't kill you to wait two weeks if you already know you did well." She replied, turning on her side to face him.

"What are you doing for the summer holiday?" he asked, propping himself on one elbow to look at her.

"Well, I think my parents wanted to take us to America for a couple weeks." She said.

"America? What the heck will you do in America for a couple of weeks?" He asked.

"My mum has a couple relatives who moved to Mississippi a couple years ago and they invited us to see them before the school year starts and then we'll be back at the end of July. How about you?"

"Well, you know me and my family will probably travel all over the world and I'll be bored out of my mind and you, you'll be in America, flirting with some teenaged American boy." He replied.

"Oh yes, since I love those American boys." She replied.

He laughed. "I'm serious. They think they're all that when really their stuck-up snotty people."

"This coming from the king of the spoiled stuck-up people everywhere?" she replied.

"I'm just loved. A lot more than most people." He replied, sticking up his nose.

"Ok, oh loved one." She smirked.

"Hey, it's the truth!" he replied.

"So, honestly what are you going to do this summer holiday?" she asked.

"Sulk?" he teased.

"Oh dear." She replied.

"Um, find some Gryffindor who lives close to me and tease him until he cries." He replied.

"Couldn't you hang out with Blaise or something? Go do some 'bonding' stuff?" she teased.

"Probably." He replied. "Just promise me you won't flirt with any America guys."

She leaned over and kissed him. "I promise I won't."

The train pulled into King's Cross Station. Harmony and Draco both got up. Draco grabbed his things while Harmony got her other stuff together. They stepped onto the platform where Draco saw his parents and Harmony saw hers. "Do you want to meet my parents?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I might as well since you're going to be missing me all summer." He said.

"Ok. Whatever you said." She replied, taking his hand as Draco's parents watched on.

They walked up to her parents. "Mum, Dad. This is Draco Malfoy." She said, squeezing his hand.

Both of Harmony's parents greeted Draco and hugged their daughter. "Where are your

parents, Draco?" Harmony's dad asked.

He pointed to his parents standing a couple a few feet away. "They're over there." He replied, motioning over. His father looked absolutely appalled.

"Mum, Dad, this is Harmony." Draco said. The looks on his parents' faces were unreadable, until they broke into what Draco would call smiles.

Narcissa took Harmony's hand. "Well, we get to finally meet a girl Draco has fallen for." She turned towards her husband. "Come here, Lucius."

Lucius stepped forward and took Harmony's hand and kissed it, inside Harmony was repulsed, but she was smiling on the outside. "A pleasure." He said, dropping her hand.

"Of course." She responded bitterly.

His parents stepped away again. "Well, they seem like nice people." Her dad added.

"Sure, Dad." Harmony said. She turned to Draco. "Maybe you could come visit me after you get back from traveling the world." She said, smiling despite what had happened a few seconds ago.

"Or vice versa." Draco added. He tried not to dwell on his parents' behavior towards Harmony. But he didn't know which was worse, if they were being sincere or if they hated Harmony and their behavior was a façade like so much of their public life.

"We'll see, Draco." Harmony's mum Helen said, clearly a little taken back on who her daughter had chosen.

_He wasn't exactly a nice boy next door, _Helen thought. _Who knows what could happen when they get older and she falls more for him._

"Are you ready, Helen?" her husband asked.

"What? Oh yes." Helen said. "Harmony, time to say goodbye." She said, turning to look for Hermione who had disappeared again, _Where is that girl?_

"Right." She turned to Draco. "Well, just send me a letter whenever you want to visit or you want me to visit."

He laughed. "Of course." Hesitating a little before, he pulled her into a kiss he knew would make her parents blush. Harmony in turn, he could feel blush and then pulled away.

"Bye Draco." She said, and turned to walk to their car with Hermione in tow.

He knew that he would see her that summer, no matter what both of their parents thought.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! I have the sequel ready to post but I need reviews first. I won't post until I get 7 reviews please :) Happy Halloween!**

_Happy Holidays to everyone!_

_-Jack Skellington (Haunted Mansion Holiday) _


End file.
